Naruto a Craftknight
by Mark20020
Summary: The day that kyuubi was sealed Naruto was sent to another world for his own saftey. Now he returns and only a few remember the Kyuubi attack. How will Naruto fare in Konoha as a craftknight? NarutoXSummon night swordcraft story. NarutoXFemKyuubi some more
1. Chapter 1

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Summon night swordcraft story 2

"Arashi are you sure about this?" Gambunta asked as he carried Arashi closer to the giant 9 tailed fox which was making its way toward Konoha.

"I know I'm going to regret this in the afterlife but I don't want Konoha to be destroyed by the Kyuubi… I just hope my son doesn't regret me for this," Arashi said as he looked at the bundle in his arms.

"All right Arashi here we go," Gambunta said as he charged at the Kyuubi. Minutes later after long fighting Arashi was in the process of sealing Kyuubi in Naruto.

"**What do you wish to gain from sealing me inside this little mortal? He will be hated by everyone in his village and they will most likely call him my incarnation or something like that," Kyuubi said.**

"Although I know of this I can't use any other except for him… I do know that his life will be a living hell compared to others, but I have to do this to save the village I love," Arashi said as he continued to pull out Kyuubi's soul.

"**Such bravery… very well I shall look over your son and make sure nobody will come to harm him… once you are done with the sealing I'll use most of my powers to send him to another world where he shall stay unless he wants to return… this is my parting gift to you Arashi," Kyuubi said as her soul was pulled out of her body and into Naruto.**

"Arashi you did it," Sarutobi said as he caught Arashi from falling.

"Yes I did… and I can pass on in peace knowing that my son will not grow being hated," Arashi said as his voice became weaker.

"I will make sure so too," Sarutobi said as reached for Naruto.

"Sorry old man… but Naruto won't be here much longer… Just before kyuubi was sealed she claimed that she would send little Naruto over here to another world for his safety… whether or not he wants to return is up to him. Now good bye old man… oh and you can have my hidden stash of Icha Icha Paradise under my table in the secrete compartment," Arashi said in a dying laughing voice before he died.

"Damn you Arashi… leaving me sad but happy is no way to go," Sarutobi thought as he looked at where Naruto was only to see he was missing also. "Wait… that means that I have to do more paper work… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sarutobi shouted outloud which most ninja thought to be from the death of the fourth Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Graham what are you doing here?" Blaire asked as he came up to the blond haired man in front of the seal of Goura.

"I just felt the seals power weaken for a bit just a few seconds ago," Graham said as he stared at the big crystal like formation in front of him.

"Really? Looks like nothing is happening though so we should be ok," Blaire said as he looked around.

"Shh… do you here that?" Graham asked as a crying could be heard in the cavern.

"Why yes I do… but isn't that the sound of an infant?" Blaire asked.

"I think I found the source," Graham said as he picked up a little blond haired boy with 6 whisker marks.

"What do you suppose he's doing here?" Blaire asked as Graham handled the baby with care.

"I don't know but I'll take care of him," Graham said

"What?!?!? Why would you want to do that?" Blaire asked.

"Well Edgar just lost his mother so I figured he would want to be an older brother to have some more company," Graham said as he started to pacify the baby.

"What do you think his name is?" Blaire asked as the two walked out.

"…**Naruto," a faint voice said before it disappeared. **

"Well I guess his name is Naruto," Graham said not being freaked out by the voice.

"We better get him some clothes or something… he'll freeze to death wearing nothing like that," Blaire said as he noticed Graham too busy to notice.

"Edgar will like this," Graham said as they exited the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11 years later.

"Neh Edgar Nii-chan you sure are strong to beat Goura," Naruto said as he talked to his older brother who was at the workshop.

"It wasn't only me everyone helped out even you Naruto," Edgar said as he turned to look at his younger adopted brother. "So… are you going to take up Kyuubi's request and go back to your home world?" Edgar asked a bit sad.

"I'm not sure… I mean I have a great family here with you, master Blaire, Orin Nii-chan, Tatiana, and everyone else… I am a master Craftknight because of you and Kyuubi-Chan also," Naruto said receiving a hit on the head.

"You insist on calling me Kyuubi-Chan don't you," a girl with red hair around Naruto's age said.

"Well you are my Guardian beast (1) and we have to get to know each other better, so I thought that calling you Chan would improve our relationship Kyuubi-Chan," Naruto said receiving another hit on the head.

"Gah you never learn do you?" Kyuubi asked as she was secretly enjoying the attention she was receiving from Naruto.

"Man you two have such a close relationship… kind of puts the bond I have with my guardian creature to shame," Edgar said as he put his head down in shame.

"What are you talking about we have a perfectly fine bond," a girl with black wings said as she came into the room.

"Dinah (2) I know that but still you gotta admit they have a strong bond both of them,"

"Well anyway back on tract what's your decision on leaving for your home world?" Kyuubi asked.

"…Give me some more time to think," Naruto said as he stepped outside of the house.

"This must be a hard choice for him," Edgar said as he thought of his adopted little brother.

"Yo Edgar what's wrong with Naruto?" Orin asked as he came inside the room.

"Yeah Naruto had a weird look on his face… it was almost as if he was actually thinking," Tatiana said as she came in after Orin.

"He was thinking about if he should go home or not right?" Blaire replied in more of a statement then a question.

"Huh what do you mean by go home?" Orin asked.

"Yeah isn't his home here with us?" Tatiana asked clearly confused.

"Well you see… you know how Naruto is my adopted little brother right?" Edgar asked getting a nod from both Orin and Tatiana. "Well this isn't actually his world just like the summon creatures have their own world. That's why Kyuubi is giving him the chance of going home and he's torn because of the decision," Edgar said getting shocked faces from both of them.

"It must be tough for him," Orin said as he thought about it some more.

"Wow I never knew he had a story like that," Tatiana said.

"I'm going to go look for Naruto," Kyuubi said as she got up and out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know you're here Naruto," Kyuubi said as she appeared in Goura's sealed cavern.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see Kyuubi.

"I was inside of you for over 8 years before I accepted to be your guardian beast so I should know where you favorite place to hang out is," Kyuubi said as she walked up to Naruto.

"You know me the best," Naruto said in a weak laugh. "Neh Kyuubi? I can still come back if I don't like this other world right?" Naruto asked as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Of course Naru-Kun… besides I would never let anyone hurt you as it is my duty to protect you," Kyuubi said as she hugged Naruto from behind.

"Thanks Kyuubi," Naruto said as he cheered up a bit. "Do you remember how we met?" Naruto asked Kyuubi as she smilied.

"Of course… that's the day I found out that most of the guys in your family were perverts," Kyuubi said.

"Well… you were naked and you are more developed then normal people," Naruto said as he got a minor nose bleed remembering what happened 3 years ago.

_Flash back._

"_So Naruto who's this girl you are confident will be your Guardian beast?" Orin asked the 8 year old Naruto. _

"_She's a pretty girl who lives inside of me," Naruto replied._

"_Eh… just an imaginary girlfriend then," Edgar said as if he understood everything._

"_I'm telling you she's real… and she says she'll be coming out today as long as I follow her instructions. _

"_Are you sure you can trust her?" Blaire all of a sudden asked Naruto._

"_EHHH you actually believe him?" Orin asked in a shocked tone._

"_Why should I not believe him… after all he seems to have the most honesty out of all of you three," Blaire said getting angry responses from the guys and Tatiana. "So what does she want you to do?" Blaire asked._

"_She wants me to get one of those summoning runes… like the one you and Orin Nii-chan have," Naruto said._

"_Well I actually have an extra one on me so here," Blaire said as he handed him the rune. _

"_Lets see… channel my chakra into the rune, now use her chakra then…" Naruto followed the steps only for a huge explosion to happen. _

"_Cough Naruto are you all… Gahh," Blaire said as a huge fountain of blood started to leek from his nose. _

"_Whats going Gahh…" were the responses the three other guys gave as they saw a naked well developed girl with 9 tails and fox ears. _

"_Wow… your whole family are perverts Tatiana," Kyuubi said before Tatiana fainted. That day the male part of the family almost all died from blood loss._

End Flash back.

"I can't believe you were a pervert at such a young age," Kyuubi said giggling.

"Aw shut up…" Naruto said as he looked down still blushing. "Well I've decided to go… and Kyuubi can you make it so that we go right now… I don't want to say goodbye since it won't really be goodbye," Naruto said as Kyuubi understood what he meant.

"I understand… I'll open the portal right now… but do you have…" Kyuubi began to say.

"Yes I always carry my equipment around with me so there's no need to worry…" Naruto said as Kyuubi proceeded to make a portal.

"Well let's go," Naruto said as he was about to step through the portal.

"STOP!!!!!" Naruto heard Edgar yell as he ran inside the cavern.

"Phew we made it," Orin said as he entered the cavern followed by everyone else.

"You thought you could just go off like that didn't you?" Tatiana asked.

"Really… Naruto you should've told us you would be going today so we could set some kind of grand get away goodbye thing," Blaire said cheerfully.

"They are right you know…" Dinah said.

"I just didn't want to say goodbye… after all I feel that I'm going to come back here," Naruto said a tear coming out of his eye.

"Silly… if you didn't say goodbye we would've been more worried… besides I have to give you some of my new cooking," Tatiana said which made everyone nearby her flinch.

"Hahaha… I think I'll be fine without food," Naruto said as he absent mindedly rubbed his stomach.

"Naruto be sure to keep to the morals of a Craftknight," Blaire said in his serious voice.

"Yeah… we'll be waiting for you bro," Edgar said as he looked at Naruto in front of him.

"Well… goodbye everyone," Naruto said as he stepped through the portal with everyone waving goodbye at him.

"Things are going to get lonely here now," Edgar said sadly.

"That's for sure," Dinah said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another normal day in Konoha with everyone minding their own business, well normal if you weren't in Gai's squad. "Gai-Sensei are we done with training for today," Tenten asked.

"I guess so… WELL MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WE ARE DISMISSED," Gai said.

"BUT GAI-SENSEI I WANT TO TRAIN SOME MORE," Lee said immediately grabbing Gai's attention.

"NOW THAT'S THE TYPE OF ATTITUDE THAT SHOULD BE SHOWN," Gai said.

"GAI-SENSEI,"

"LEE,"

"GAI-SENSEI,"

"LEE,"

The two went on as a sunset appeared behind them.

"No make it stop," Neji said covering his eyes.

"Take this," Tenten," said as she threw some kunai's at the two only for them to bounce off because of some weird force field.

"Nothing works… my eyes are going to become useless," Neji said as some sizzling noises could be heard from Neji's eyes.

"Why do we have such a weird sensei and teammate?" Tenten asked as her eye vision started to fade. "Please make it stop," Tenten asked. As if Kami-sama was listening a portal appeared over the duo and out came a blond boy with a red haired teen.

"Look out below," Naruto said as he landed on Lee while Kyuubi landed on Gai.

"GAH… GAI-SENSEI…" Lee said weakly.

"LEE," Gai said as he extended his hand out to reach for Lee.

"Man that sure was a bumpy ride, right Kyu-chan," Naruto asked Kyuubi who just nodded.

"My eyes… I'm saved," Neji said as some steam could be seen trailing out of Neji's eyes.

"Seriously… but I wonder what caused those two to appear here?" Tenten asked as she saw the blond help the red haired girl up.

"Ano… is this Konoha?" Naruto asked the girl as he got off Lee.

"…Yes it is… and thank you," Tenten said.

"Eh? What for?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"You just saved our sanity for the day," Neji said as his eyes returned to normal.

"Really now… oh well now to find the guy called Hokage," Naruto said as he started to look around.

"Hmm… if I remember correctly he was in the largest tower there is in this town," Kyuubi said as she walked next to Naruto.

"Ano… who are you two?" Tenten asked.

"Me I'm Naruto a Master Craftknight and this is my guardian beast Kyu-chan," Naruto said receiving a hit on the head by Kyuubi.

"What did I say," Kyuubi said in a scary tone.

"Fine…" Naruto said in a defeated manner.

Tenten then broke the silence by asking, "What's a Craftknight,"

"A Craftknight is one who forges weapons and learns how to fight with the ones he makes," Naruto said.

"Really? Then does that mean you focus your fighting style mainly on weapons also?" Tenten asked.

"Yup, of course I have Kyu-chan here to help me also," Naruto said as he dodged another punch from Kyuubi.

"Really then let's spar," Tenten said with an energetic voice.

"Sure why not," Naruto said as he pulled out a sword. "One of my favorite swords forged Kyu and my chakra and forged with one of the strongest materials in our world, we call it Soul Harmony," Naruto said. The sword itself was a long black sword with red markings on it. It also seemed to have a line going through the middle of the sword with the red letters of Kitsune on one side and blue letters of Human on the other.

"Naruto don't hurt her," Kyuubi said from the sidelines.

"Don't worry Kyu-chan I won't," Naruto said as he hefted the sword over his shoulder with ease.

"That sword must be light for you to be able to do that," Tenten said as she pulled out a sword to match Naruto.

"Here I come," Naruto said as he sped forward at a fast speed and slashed downward.

"Fast," was all Tenten said before she blocked Naruto's strike only to be pushed back by the force of it. "He's as strong as Lee also," Tenten said as she jumped back.

"Aw come on… I'm only getting started," Naruto said as he jumped up in the air and spun around to deliver more of his momentum to strengthen his attack.

"Crap I can't block this one," Tenten said as she dodged out of the way to see a huge crater formed from Naruto's attack.

"Now that's just insane… even Lee's strikes can't do that," (Remember this is still 1 year before this team took the chunnin exam and Lee is super powerful then)

"LEE LOOK AT THAT KID'S ATTACK IT'S SO FULL OF YOUTH," Gai said as he suddenly was on his feet.

"GAI-SENSEI CAN I MATCH UP TO HIM?" Lee asked.

"YOU CAN WITH MORE HARD WORK AND TRAINING!!!!" Gai shouted.

"ALL RIGHT I SHALL ADD MORE SETS TO MY EXERCISES TO IMPROVE MYSELF," Lee said.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU MY STUDENT," Gai said as he hugged Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI," Lee began.

"LEE…" Gai began but couldn't as the battle began to come their way.

"Gah this seems to be more dangerous then the Dynamic Duo's show," Neji said as he jumped away.

"Oi Naruto… stop showing off," Kyuubi shouted to Naruto.

"Why… you know you feel prideful too when you see me use this sword," Naruto said as he created another crater from a failed attack.

"Then use it properly," Kyuubi shouted.

"Fine then… activate Kitsune soul," Naruto shouted making the red writings on the sword overlap the blue ones and cover the whole sword. The sword soon started to glow a dark red color which soon enveloped Naruto.

'This chakra… I remember feeling it 11 years ago… it's impossible,' Gai thought as he saw Naruto charge up.

"Time for some real skills," Naruto said as he started to circle around Tenten creating multiple afterimages. "First Level Kitsune Fire," Naruto shouted as his afterimages started to blaze up before they turned into blue fire spites and charged at Tenten.

"Geeze I better take this out," Tenten said as she unrolled a scroll and started to unseal weapons and toss them at a fast rate.

"Oh sealed weapons… now that's convenient," Naruto said as he watched most of the weapons destroy the fire spites while the remaining weapons melted on touch.

"How am I going to defeat this guy?" Tenten asked as she unsealed more weapons to launch at Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm ending this now," Naruto said as he disappeared from sight. "Level one Soul Slash," Naruto said as he made quick rapid slashes going through Tenten.

"Huh what… Gah," Tenten yelped as she felt something break within her before she collapsed. Neji who was watching the whole thing was shocked.

"You just hit her chakra system… similar to the Hyuuga's(spelling) fighting style but it just hit her chakra system affecting her body as well," Neji said as he went over to Tenten.

"Ahh don't worry she'll be ok I used a level one technique so it should only affect her for an hour… although Edgar nii-san didn't get better for at least 1 day when I used it on him," Naruto said the last part silently.

"Oh well looks like we don't need to go look for the hokage," Kyuubi said as she stood up.

"Hmm… the Hokage is that old man?" Naruto asked as an old man came into the clearing with some people in masks.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at the blond trying to remember something.

"The name's Naruto… if I'm right my dad used to live here so I thought I would visit this world once and decide if I should really live in it," Naruto said as he looked at shocked face of the Hokage.

"Are you really Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a shaky voice.

"The one and only here in the flesh," Naruto said as he stretched around.

"11 years… that's how long it's been," Sarutobi said before tears of happiness came down from his eyes.

"Hokage-sama who is this little kid," one of the ANBU members asked clearly confused at what was going on.

"Nothing you need to worry about now… I want you to transport Naruto here and his companion to my office now," Sarutobi said getting a Hai out of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So boy where and what have you been doing all these years?" Sarutobi asked.

"I've been in another world living happily there with my family. As for what I was doing I became a craftknight just like my father and brother," Naruto said.

"I see…" Sarutobi said with a bit of guilt in his voice.

"So do the people know about her?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Kyuubi.

"Her? Even I don't know who she is," Sarutobi said.

"Are you sure about that," Naruto said as Kyuubi all of a sudden had 9 tails and fox ears.

"KYUUBI!!!" Sarutobi shouted before he regained control of himself. "You unsealed that monster?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hey I'm not a monster!" Kyuubi said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah she's my guardian beast and nobody calls my partner a monster," Naruto said going on the defensive.

"I'm sorry it's just that she attacked our village 11 years ago if she told you," Sarutobi said trying to make up for what he said.

"Yeah that's true if you guys hadn't disturbed my beauty sleep," Kyuubi said getting cranky from remembering what happened in the past. "But what's in the past is in the past,"

"I thank you for that," Sarutobi said. "As for Naruto here… I think you should attend the academy to at least get to know the students at your age," Sarutobi said.

"Fine… as long as I get a home with a forge then I'm happy," Naruto said.

"Geeze… Blaire has pounded Craftknight morals too much into that thick head of yours," Kyuubi said getting Naruto just to stare at her.

"What won't you feel better if we can continue on making weapons and maybe make a better weapon then Soul Harmony?" Naruto asked.

"True… all right it's decided Old man get us a house with a forge.

"… How did it turn out like this?" Sarutobi asked, "All right I'll get you a house with a forge in it… although it might take some time," Sarutobi said as he looked though some documents.

"Don't worry me and Kyu-chan will explore town until you find us a home," Naruto said as he dodged another fist from Kyuubi. "My Kyu-chan you're becoming really obvious now with your attacks," Naruto said as he dodged another fist from Kyuubi.

"Damn you take this then," Kyuubi said as her red chakra surrounded her arm extending her range.

"Hey no fair," Naruto said as he had trouble dodging most of the hits sent by Kyuubi.

"This town is going to be loud the next few days now isn't Arashi," Sarutobi said as he looked up towards Arashi's picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to eat," Naruto said started to look at the food vendors around Konoha.

"Please don't let there be a stand of it," Kyuubi said under her breath.

"RAMEN!!!!" Naruto shouted as he smelled some and rushed off to it.

"I should've prayed harder," Kyuubi said as she followed after Naruto.

"Oi Naruto remember we don't have any…" Kyuubi began to say only to stop when she saw 3 empty bowls by Naruto.

"Hey Kyu-chan," Naruto said in a mouth full of noodles.

"Oh well I guess this was inevitable," Kyuubi said as she sat down also. A few minutes later a familiar girl walked in with two hair buns.

"Hello sword girl," Naruto said as the girl walked in.

"Oh hello Naruto," Tenten said.

"Hello miss…"

"Tenten I guess I forgot to introduce myself when we last met," Tenten said as she sat next to the two.

"That was really impressive back there," Tenten said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah thanks… its all thanks to the training I've been receiving, also I understand everything about my weapons because me and Kyu-chan personally make them," Naruto said as he brought out a shield from somewhere to block Kyuubi's attack.

"We also put our everything into making the weapons so they are the best of quality," Naruto said as he put the shield away.

"I see… then can you make me a weapon like that sword you had?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure really… because the weapons me and Kyu-chan make are for my use mainly so I don't know how to make another weapon for someone else," Naruto said as he ducked to dodge a hit from Kyuubi.

"Gah… have I really dulled in skill that much?" Kyuubi asked as she sent out a flurry of punches only for Naruto to dodge them while eating the ramen he had.

"Naruto-san the Hokage requests your presence at this location," an ANBU member said as he handed Naruto a slip of paper.

"I see thank you… Hey old man charge all this on the old man Hokage all right?" Naruto said as he left the stand with Kyuubi.

"I'll be making a profit tonight the ramen vender said as he started to total the amount eaten.

"I hope he can make me a weapon," Tenten said before leaving the stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go Naruto this is your new home," Sarutobi said as he showed Naruto the huge mansion like house in front of him. "It used to belong to Arashi your father so you should receive this," Sarutobi said as he let Naruto through.

"Thanks old man we appreciate it," Naruto said as he and Kyuubi went inside.

"Oh Naruto go to the academy at 7:00 AM tomorrow for classes alright?" Sarutobi asked only receiving a grunt for an answer.

"This house is great I mean it is big and has almost everything we could possibly want," Naruto said as he explored the house some more.

"It has a nice backyard for me to relax in," Kyuubi said as she turned into a fox.

"Have fun," Naruto said as he went upstairs found a room and went to sleep.

1 hour later.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Kyuubi said as she went up to Naruto gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Hehheh too bad he doesn't realize I've been doing this for a while… oh well he does have the right stuff to be a great mate," Kyuubi said before she climbed into the bed to sleep with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day.

"Ok class we have a newcomer and he's supposed to come today…. Let's see his name is Uzumaki Naruto age 11… that's all that I have for you guys," Iruka said to the class.

"So Iruka sensei where is he?" one student asked.

"I don't know about that," Iruka answered only to here stamping of feet.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto said as he entered the room. "My name is Naruto pleased to meet ya," Naruto said.

Omake

"Naruto you're hurt do you need me to heal you?" Kyuubi asked as she walked up to Naruto.

"Nah… I just got this from training with Edgar… he just accidentally stabbed me with his spear in the chest," Naruto said showing the wound in his chest.

"Gah… let me heal you right now," Kyuubi said as she got ready for a heal spell.

"No need to worry Kyuubi after all I have a band aid and band aid's heal everything!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

A/N: I think I'm starting too much stories then continuing… don't worry though I'll still continue my stories and won't give up on them. Oh well another story done at night so GN everyone. As for the Omake I just couldn't help but use it after reading a comic from Vg cats and see that Band aid's heal for 100 hp in this game. LOL well READ AND REVIEW NOW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Some A/N before more A/N: I forgot to tell you guys why I put the numbers on the last chapter so I will now… I was too tired to remember last time I wrote it.

Those who play the game know what a guardian beast is… I just decided that Kyuubi should be one…

I played the game through as Edgar the first time I played it and had his guardian beast be Dinah which I like.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Summon night swordcraft story 2 or the moves from Final fantasy 3(from jap) but I do own the moves that I make up.

What everybody saw was a 11 year old boy with a white shirt on with an orange scarf that trailed from his neck. Around his neck was also a small red fox which seemed to be sleeping. On his back was his sword Soul Harmony and on his side was his hammer which he always carried with him.

"Let's see… so you're Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka began to say.

"I prefer to be called Fencer(1 won't forget this time) Naruto," Naruto said as he corrected Iruka.

"All right then… Fencer Uzumaki Naruto just choose a seat and we'll get started with class," Iruka said as he turned around and started to write something on the board.

"Ok," Naruto said as he looked around and saw an empty seat in the back of the room by a boy who had sunglasses. 'I guess I'll sit next to that guy,' Naruto thought as he moved his way up and sat next to the sun glass guy. "Hello you already know my name so what's yours?" Naruto asked as class began.

"Shino…" Shino said before doing what he always did… nothing.

"I see," Naruto said as he looked around noticing the other classmates. Out of the 20 students he only noticed 8 strong ones as Kyuubi told him also.

'Man did Konoha lose it's prestige or what… only 8 nin's here… well 9 now including you are only capable of becoming nin,' Kyuubi thought as she moved her small fox head around.

'Most of these guys wouldn't even stand a chance against the weak stray summons from our world,' Naruto thought as he looked at the other 8 nins.

'Hmm… last time I was here I saw at least 7 good clans in this village when they went up against me… looks like those 7 out of 8 are part of those clans except the girl with pink hair… although she's weak she's stronger then most other girls,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as she started to comment on the nins.

'I see… hmm the lesson plan… history on Konoha? Why would ninjas need to know history?' Naruto thought.

'Don't know and don't care… how about we start training in your mindscape. I'll meet you inside,' Kyuubi thought as the fox around Naruto disappeared only noticed by Shino who then saw Naruto fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man this is so much better," Naruto said as he entered his mind.

"Obviously," Kyuubi said as she changed into her human form to meet Naruto. "Well since we're here I'll be teaching you more on Chakra control," Kyuubi said.

"You mean there is more then just enhancing body strength and stuff?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"Well sort of… you don't know of elemental manipulation that well yet do you?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto cocked his head to the right.

"Eh? Is it like the attacks you use from different elements?" Naruto asked.

"Well sort of… we're just going to do an exercise that allows you to manipulate what affinity you are," Kyuubi said.

"So what affinity am I then?" Naruto asked getting the idea a bit more.

"Well your main affinity is wind… but since you've been using my chakra with the weapons we make a lot you seemed to have gotten a affinity for all the elements that I have… which are most of them," Kyuubi said.

"COOOL," Naruto shouted as he started thinking of what he could do.

"That means that you'll have to train yourself in all the elements that I did until you master them so you can control them like I can," Kyuubi said as she put her hand out in front of her. "Take wind for an example, it is very sharp and there's plenty of it around us," Kyuubi said as small blades of winds could be seen forming in kyuubi's hand.

"Amazing… and you're not using mana for this," Naruto said as he studied her hand.

"Of course… well get started by focusing your chakra to your hand and form some wind blades," Kyuubi said as she sat down on a sofa that appeared out of nowhere. 'Time to enjoy the show,' Kyuubi thought as she saw Naruto struggle with the exercise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Shino looked in amusement as Naruto started to twitch his fingers and eyes as he slept. Not that he minded since as long as nobody bothered him he wouldn't bother them.

"OK so anybody know the answer to this question?" Iruka asked as he turned around to the class to ask a student. "Hmm… Naruto please answer this question," Iruka said waiting for an answer only to see him sleeping.

"Naruto WAKE UP!!!" Iruka yelled as he threw a piece of chalk at Naruto. When the chalk piece hit Naruto though a gust of wind went through the classroom although only Shino noticed.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he woke up and Kyuubi appeared right next to him unnoticed by most.

"Can you answer who defeated the Kyuubi?" Iruka asked getting a growl out of Kyuubi.

"Heh… fourth hokage Yondaime?" Naruto asked.

"That's right the fourth hokage…." Iruka began again with his lecture.

'You know I would've won if he didn't catch me off guard,' Kyuubi thought mentally to Naruto who just grinned.

'But if that never had happened we would have never met,' Naruto thought back getting an affectionate bite from Kyuubi.

'Heh don't be so proud Naruto… well let's return to training,' Kyuubi thought as the two stayed in Naruto's mindscape for the rest of class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally school's over," Naruto shouted as he ran out with Kyuubi trailing behind him.

'Geeze it wasn't that bad,' Kyuubi said as she jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Well the faster we get home to more time I can work on creating a new weapon," Naruto said as he walked faster.

'Gah… geeze you're as bad Edgar when it comes to Craftknight ideals,' Kyuubi said as they arrived at their house.

"So what… we did grow up with Master Blaire who practically drilled what we had to do to become a craftknight everyday," Naruto said as he felt Kyuubi jump off his shoulder and transform to her human self.

"Fine we'll work on making one weapon today… but after that we're training and exploring a bit," Kyuubi said as she went down to the forge.

"It seems like you're more eager to make a weapon then me," Naruto said as he followed her downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later

"So what kind of weapon is this?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto picked up the creation.

"I thought of what you said of element manipulation today so I made a staff that could help me channel elemental chakra," Naruto said as he picked up the staff and started to push chakra into the staff. The staff soon glowed a greenish color with a few gusts of wind flying around his body before they died down.

"I see you need to train some more," Kyuubi said as Naruto lay down on the ground exhausted.

"Heh… even if I do make good weapons I guess it's useless if I can't even use them to their maximum potential," Naruto said as he put the staff on his back crossing over his sword.

"You got that right… so let's go training," Kyuubi said as she pulled Naruto outside.

Outside.

"So we have 1 year until you become genin so we should train some more… maybe we could even visit your foster family," Kyuubi said.

"Real family… after all you remember what happened when otou-san saved both me and Edgar… he used his power to save both me and Edgar from that stupid summoner," Naruto said the last part in disgust.

"Something strange was coming so I had to make your body adapt to the foreign substance… causing you to literally become related to Edgar," Kyuubi said while sticking out her tongue with her one hand behind her head.

"Oh well it actually was a change for the betting in my opinion," Naruto said as they walked around. "So where can we go train?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"I smell some open area over there," Kyuubi said as she pulled Naruto along with her and soon they reached an open area with no one in it thankfully. "Ok start with your warm-up and then we'll have mass sparring with your shadow clones," Kyuubi said only to see Naruto already halfway done with his warm-up.

"I see…" Kyuubi said as she went on practicing herself, even if you are all powerful you need to keep on practicing and training to be the top of the top.

"Kyuubi I'm done," Naruto said as he stood up some sweat dropping from his head.

"Ok now make at least 300 clones and have an all out battle with me as your support," Kyuubi said.

"All right," Naruto said as he formed a cross seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said as 300 Naruto's came into existence each one with weapon in his hand.

"All right you guys know the drill," Naruto shouted.

"Yosh!!!" the clones shouted as they all charged into Naruto.

"Ack not so fast," Naruto said as he jumped up into the air. "Fine have it your way then," Naruto shouted as he pulled out a scroll and put his blood on it. As soon as he put his blood on the scroll a giant axe came out from the scroll. It was a dark green color and the handle was as tall as him. The Axe was a double bladed one and was about 1 meter wide.

"Kyuubi Earth enchant now," Naruto shouted.

"Fine," Kyuubi shouted as she jumped up and appeared over Naruto before pushing mana into the weapon Naruto had.

"Good," Naruto said as he started to spin with the axe in mid air. "Giant Impact," Naruto shouted as he slammed his axe with all his momentum into the ground. The effect was instantaneous as the earth top layer exploded in a blast of rocks destroying at least a fourth of the clones.

"Get him right now. His axe speed should be slower then one with a sword," said a clone as he charged in with his sword.

"That should be true if I didn't have Kyuubi," Naruto said as he jumped up into the air again to flip backwards and sweep the area below him. "Kyuubi Quickening," Naruto shouted which Kyuubi responded to making Naruto's whole body glow a pale white color mostly concentrated on his legs.

"Kuso," one of the clones said as he saw the spell take place.

"Get him now," said another as he too had an axe and jumped up in the air to spin just like the real Naruto had done. "Giant Impact," the clone imitated the attack only to poof out of existence when Naruto swung his arm.

"I'm at least 5 times faster with the level of spell Kyuubi hit me with… you guys don't stand a chance now," Naruto said as he threw the axe up into the air and took out another scroll. "Let's go," Naruto said as he unsealed the weapon which was a pair of fist gauntlets that had each finger slightly extended like claws.

"Hmm you chose the weapon I like I see," Kyuubi said as she acknowledged Naruto's weapons.

"I think you just like them because they were named by you… Kitsune Claws," Naruto said as he formed a fist with his hands. "Blitz: Pummel," Naruto shouted as he rushed forward throwing lightning fast punches with his enhanced speed.

"Aw this is unfair with you using Kyu-chan as a support while we only have an army of 300," (No I did not see the movie 300… quite funny now since I write the number now I just realized that there was a movie called 300). One of the clones complained as Naruto moved in on him.

"Well you guys know what I know so it shouldn't be that outmatched," Naruto said a he started to spin around "Blitz: Air Blade," Naruto shouted as he shot out blades of wind which split the clones in half before they were dispelled.

"Take this then," 5 clones with spears said as they closed in on Naruto. "Pentagon Strike Combo," all 5 said at once as they all attacked Naruto from 5 points.

"I wonder why I even made up that combo," Naruto said as he frantically looked for a way to escape. Naruto looked up and jumped only to receive a hit in the face from one of the 5 clones as they used the long reach of the spear to knock Naruto out of the air.

"Yatta we finally got him," one of the clones said as they continued with the combo hitting Naruto into the air.

"Kind of sad how we are beating him up with his own move," another clone said as he used the back end of the spear to hit Naruto square in the stomach and knock out the air in his lungs.

"Not done yet," the real Naruto said as he gathered chakra into his fist. "Blitz: Aura bolt," Naruto said as he shot out 5 bolts of energy dispelling the clones. "Now I'm mad," Naruto said as he put his arms to his legs. "The weights," Naruto began.

"Are not coming off," Kyuubi said as she hit Naruto on the head.

"But why?" Naruto asked as the other clones looked on with amusement.

"Because if you take them off then this won't be training," Kyuubi said as she stood next to Naruto.

"Fine…" Naruto said as he took off the sword on his back. "I always wanted to see what it would be like to combine two weapon effects," Naruto said as the glove gave off an red glow while the sword gave off a red glow. "Soul Harmony combine effects with Kitsune claws," Naruto shouted as the two colors mixed giving off a strong aura. "Too much power," Naruto said as he felt intense pressure in holding the weapons. "I have to get rid of the power quickly if I'm going to survive," Naruto said as he threw Soul Harmony in front of him destroying a clone.

Naruto then rushed forward in a fluid motion destroying any clone in his way before he caught his falling sword. "It's over," Naruto said as he released most of the energy formed from the two weapons. "Finally," Naruto said.

"You Baka," Kyuubi shouted as she successfully hit Naruto on the head. "You're not experienced to handle such pressure… a moment longer and your body would've destroyed itself from the inside out because of all the chaos that was ensuing from the power. (2)

"But… I was able to control it for a bit and not go unconscious," Naruto said as he weakly stood up. "I'm just surprised barely anybody showed up because of all the commotion I was making," Naruto said.

"Don't be too sure of that," Kyuubi said as she pointed to a tree to show Shino sitting there calmly.

"Were you watching the whole thing?" Naruto asked as he walked to Shino.

"Yes… I knew you weren't normal when I first saw you," Shino said in a quiet manner.

"Really… most of the others seemed to think of me as a dope… especially that Sasuke guy," Naruto said as he started to feel better a bit.

"So do you train like this everyday…?" Shino asked in his quiet manner.

"Sort of… well I usually train with my older brother who is stronger then me although he does have his weak points," Naruto said.

"Hmm…" was Shino's response.

"Hey Shino do you want to train with me? It will most likely improve your weapons skills… and I might be able to make you a weapon with your help," Naruto asked.

"…" Shino remained quiet.

"If you don't want to then it's all right," Naruto said turning around.

"I'll accept," Shino said quietly only loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"That's good!!" Naruto shouted. "Do you know chakra control?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Chakra control?" Shino asked.

"Like this," Naruto said as he walked up a nearby tree. Naruto could swear he saw Shino's eyes expand a bit when he saw Naruto use his chakra.

"So that's chakra control," Shino said amazed.

"You should work on that for now… I can't help you that much since I have to work on elemental manipulation," Naruto said as he summoned more shadow clones.

"Who's she?" Shino asked as he pointed to Kyuubi.

"You already know her… well not her name. She's the fox from earlier Kyu-chan," Naruto said getting a shocked expression from Shino which even made his glasses fall. "I'll explain more as we train more," Naruto said as he went to his task.

"I think we have another visitor also," Shino said as a bug went up his arm.

"Cool bugs!!" Naruto shouted.

"You're not afraid of them?" Shino asked as he extended his arm for Naruto to see.

"Nope not at all… after all I had to fight some bigger bugs then those from where I lived… although if I didn't bother them they wouldn't bother me so yeah…" Naruto said getting Shino to raise his eyebrow. "So who's the other?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh… my bugs tell me it's some girl that has been here since the beginning of the conversation," As Shino said that Tenten came out from the trees showing herself.

"That's unfair… you promise him to make a weapon and not me," Tenten said in a whiny voice.

"Well he's my classmate and I guess a friend of mine in Konoha now," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well so if I train with you can you make me a weapon also?" Tenten asked.

"I guess… but you guys would need to come to my house one day and help me make the weapon yourselves," Naruto said.

"Sure anytime!" Tenten said enthusiastically.

"…Ok" Shino responded.

"Let's start training," Naruto shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well today was interesting," Naruto said as he climbed into his bed.

"I'll say… we actually made some friends in this village… even though most of the people in the village don't even know of the secrete yet," Kyuubi said as she stood by the door.

"Oh well I'm going to sleep g'night Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he brought out a shield from under the bed to block Kyuubi's attack.

"Gah… you keep all your weapons in arm's reach don't you?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto put away the shield.

"A craftknight must always be prepared," Naruto said as he fell asleep.

"Good night to you Naruto," Kyuubi said as she kissed Naruto softly before climbing into his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year later.

"So Naruto… do you think you'll pass the test?" Shino asked Naruto as they waited. Over the year Naruto had gotten Shino to open up more although it was only for him. Shino now talked normally to Naruto but still in his discreet manner with the other students.

"Most likely I will… after what I have seen from the course material it won't even be a challenge," Naruto said as he heard his name called, "See you later Shino," Naruto said as he left the room to get tested.

"Naruto for this test you'll create a bunshin, 3 of them and you'll pass," Iruka said.

"Sure," Naruto said as three bunshin's appeared next to him without him moving.

"H-How did you do that?" Iruka asked.

"I know a more advanced technique then this… it is similar but different. Since I use that technique often I guess my body learned how to do bunshin without seals," Naruto said as he picked up a headband. "See ya sensei's Naruto said as he left the room.

'Kuso now I'll have to steal the scroll,' Mizuki thought as he saw Naruto exit.

Later.

"Congrats on passing Naruto," Shino said as they were eating in a ramen stand.

"I said it would be easy and it was," Naruto said as he finished another bowl.

"Man has Konoha's standards gone down or what," Kyuubi said. "Most of these Genin's will get killed with only academy knowledge in them…" Kyuubi added.

"True… that's why we have Jounin Sensei's to train us," Naruto said as he started on his 4th bowl.

"I wonder if we'll be on the same team," Shino thought.

"Well I hope so," Naruto said.

"I see you two passed," Tenten said as she walked into the stand.

"Oh hey Tenten," Naruto said which Shino emulated.

"So what are you two going to do after you finish eating?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going to go back to my family compound… they seem to have something for me there," Shino said as he relaxed in his seat.

"Me I'm going to the forest to relax a bit tonight… I think it's going to be a full moon so it should be beautiful," Naruto said calmly.

"Yea lots of mana will probably shine down," Kyuubi added from next to Naruto.

"Ahh really… well I have to go meet with my team for a mission… we won't be in town for a month so don't look for me ok?" Tenten asked.

"Sure just use that weapon we made… It's quite amazing if I say so myself,"(3) Naruto said.

"I know… and I haven't even found out all the abilities yet," Tenten said as she eagerly jumped up and down. "Oh I can't wait to find out more," Tenten said.

"Oh well I guess I'll go now… let's go Kyu-chan," Naruto said.

"Alright let's," Kyuubi said as she walked next to Naruto and then tried to elbow him only to have a wind like barrier repel her attack.

"Your attacks are too obvious Kyu-chan you'll never beat me like that," Naruto said in a taunting manner.

"Gah… I should've never taught you elemental manipulation… I swear your wind manipulation is better then mine," Kyuubi said in a pouting manner.

"See ya later Naruto-kun," Tenten said as she also left.

"Bye, and thanks for the weapon"(4) Shino said as he also left.

"…they didn't pay again," the ramen store vender said as he wrote something in a notebook. The cover read 'What Hokage Owes Me,'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A beautiful night just like I said," Naruto said as he lied down on the grass looking up at the moon.

"This place is so full of mana tonight," Kyuubi said as she too lied down on the grass close to Naruto.

"Just like home…" Naruto said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You know we can go back any time," Kyuubi said.

"I do know that… but I think this world should have a fair share of me before I go back home," Naruto said as he started to think of his family.

"Someone's coming," Kyuubi said suddenly as both became alert.

"Is that Mizuki?" Naruto asked as he saw a ninja jump over them. "It is!! Hi Mizuki-sensei," Naruto shouted making the nin stop dead still.

"Crap I've been caught," Mizuki said as he started thinking of what to do.

"Caught? Did you do something bad Sensei?" Naruto asked as he went closer to Mizuki.

"I have no choice but to kill you now," Mizuki said suddenly as he turned around and threw a fuma shuriken at Naruto.

"Huh what the?" Naruto said as he dodged the Fuma shuriken only to meet a fire blast from Mizuki.

"I'm going to make sure that your body isn't even recognizable," Mizuki said as he prepared another jutsu.

"Don't be too sure of that," Naruto said as he stood up, glowing a bright blue color before his wounds disappeared. "Thank's Kyu," Naruto said before he rushed forward and kneed Mizuki in the face.

"Damn you brat I'll show you," Mizuki said as he opened the scroll and started to read through it.

"Oh sure now I'm really scared," Naruto said as Mizuki started to read faster.

"Take this brat. I summon you here now answer my call come forth Summon Creature," Mizuki said as he read directly off of what the scroll said while he held a weird blue crystal(5).

"Nani?!?! Summon creature here!" Naruto exclaimed surprised as the scroll started to glow before a portal opened up and out came a robotic creature.

"That shouldn't be here," Kyuubi said as she prepared to go on the offensive.

"I don't know what this is but kill them," Mizuki ordered which the robot complied to.

"Kyu-chan I'll take this on my own you stop Mizuki," Naruto said as he pulled out his staff.

"Right," Kyuubi said as she jumped after Mizuki.

"I'll take you on," Naruto said as the staff started to green before gusts of wind formed around Naruto.

"Destroy Target," the robot said as it rushed at Naruto delivering a slow but strong punch.

"Hmm too slow," Naruto said as he dodged out of the way and striked it with his staff. "What the hell," Naruto said as the robot just stood there not effected by the attack.

"Destroy Target," the robot said again as it hit Naruto strong sending him back a few feet.

"Shit this thing is strong," Naruto said as he jumped back. "Long distance it is," Naruto said as he channeled more chakra into the staff. "Wind Element: Razor Blades," Naruto shouted as wind disks started to form around him and shoot out toward the robot.

"Defensive Maneuvers," the robot said as it opened up its armor to show holes. In those holes were rockets which soon shot out and stopped every one of Naruto's attacks.

"Damn what is this creature… even I've never seen anything like it," Naruto said as the robot slowly advanced up to him. "Time to go all out then," Naruto said as he pulled out another staff. "Kyuubi told me not to do this but I have no choice Double Weapon effect," Naruto shouted as both staffs gave off a tremendous amount of power.

"Error, Error, Target Power Levels are increasing (Part I added for fun) Target's power level is over 9000," the robot said as it stepped back once.

"I'll do this again, Wind Element: Razor Blades," Naruto shouted making twice as many wind blades appear only this time they were spinning way faster and were 2 times bigger as well. "Go," Naruto said as he swung both his staffs down releasing additional energy to attack to robot with.

"Must Retreat, Must Retrea…" was the last thing the robot summon creature said.

"For a first time summon that thing was strong," Naruto said as he stood up panting.

"Naruto I'm back," Kyuubi said as she jumped back to Naruto.

"Did you get that talisman he had?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"No… I only got the scroll… someone else came in he smelled of snakes and took the talisman and killed Mizuki right there. I tried to go after him but the talisman started to shine brightly and I couldn't move… sorry," Kyuubi said.

"It's alright… for now I guess we need to find out what that was," Naruto said as he put the scroll on his back and headed to the Hokage's tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want you to find Mizuki now," the Hokage said in front of a bunch of nin.

"Hai," they all yelled only to stop when they saw Naruto appear in a gust of wind with Kyuubi.

"Oji-san we need to talk," Naruto said as he put the scroll in front of Sarutobi.

"Very well… everyone is dismissed," Sarutobi said making all the nin disappear.

At the office.

"Who wrote this scroll?" Naruto asked as he set the scroll down in front of Sarutobi.

"It was written by many people of this village… why do you ask?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because there is an art of summoning from _our world_ in this scroll," Naruto said not noticing Sarutobi flinch when Naruto said our world.

"…Well we did have a stranger visit this village a long time ago. It was when I was still a genin he arrived here," Sarutobi began. "He had blond hair and also claimed to be what you call a Craftknight. He also said he was a summoner and showed us so by using strange techniques to summon creatures from different worlds. His name was Fencer Sotel and he stayed with us for at least 20 years… He was a great help to the village but he left as suddenly as he came one day and we haven't heard from him since. The only thing that people remember him by now is in this scroll right here," Sarutobi said as he patted the scroll.

"So ji-san came to this world before he lived in our world," Naruto said surprised.

"Well during that time I did feel a rip in the worlds so that was how our worlds mixed together getting stray summons. As for me and the 8 other biju we came here somehow," Kyuubi said.

"I see… I'm going to have to think over this for tonight," Naruto said as he walked out of the office.

"Wait for me," Kyuubi said as she followed after Naruto.

"Do you still not feel at home here Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in a sad voice before continuing his paper work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile

"Hahaha I finally have it! Now I can summon my own army that will obey my every command," a man said as he started to laugh in a sinister way.

"So how does that thing work Orochimaru-sama?" another voice said.

"Quite simple yet hard… I summon you come forth Summon creature," Orochimaru said as he lifted the talisman up. Soon a portal appeared in front of him and a small tank appeared in front of him.

"If I'm right… Mizuki had something that looked stronger then this on his first try," the other man said.

"Shut up Kabuto…" the other man said clearly disappointed on what was summoned.

A/N: Well here's the 2nd update for you people. Well I hope I get as many reviews and even more then last time… but 6 reviews in one day for me is quite the record… especially for the first release so I think those first 6 reviewers that reviewed for this story: **Lighting-Squall, Irishfighter, Bobboky, raziel44. Kuroy, and blood-angel 666.**

Well time for some explanations.

1: I forgot the last name of Edgar but I remember something of edge fencer so I went with Fencer as the last name

2: Those moves he pulled off are not from the game… As for the dual wielding something I thought about and to not make Naruto super powerful. When Naruto does dual wield for a double effect his body takes immense strain and will slowly destroy itself.

3: About Tenten's weapon I'm not sure what to make it… I'm so far thinking of making it a spear but I'll put up a poll

4: Same as above but I'm thinking of making it a sword

5: Been a while since I played the game so I forgot the chant they use to summon a creature… besides it doesn't go on about how they summon a creature so I made it up no harm there right?

Poll:

#1 Should Naruto stick with Kyuubi Pairing or have a harem or something? But he stil has to have Kyuubi

#2 What should Tenten's weapon be Spear or something else

#3 What should Shino's weapon be Sword or something else

#4 Should Naruto have Mono-shift or a power similar to it

Well I'm done here so REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please


	3. Chapter 3

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Summon night swordcraft story 2 or the moves from Final fantasy 3(from jap) but I do own the moves that I make up.

"Wake up you sleepy head!!" Naruto heard a voice said before he jumped out of bed dodging some Kunai's.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked as he was hanging upside down from the ceiling looking at Kyuubi.

"Well… since I can't seem to hit you with my own punches I thought I would use something we made in order to help me attack you," Kyuubi said as she pulled back her hand making the kunai's go back into her hand.

"Oh no… not those kunai's…" Naruto said as he started to sweat a bit.

"Yup," Kyuubi said before hurling the kunai's at Naruto which moved in an intricate pattern.

"Sometimes I hate my creative mind," Naruto said as he dropped down from the ceiling and dodged the Kunai's thrown by Kyuubi. This lasted 30 minutes before both stopped.

"Warm ups over Naruto go take a shower now," Kyuubi said as she walked out of the room.

"Geeze can't we have a normal warm up for once," Naruto said as he started to take off his clothes on the way to the bathroom.

10 minutes later.

"Yo Kyu-chan I'm ready are you?" Naruto asked as he jumped back dodging a kunai.

"I'm doing fine Naruto… but I'm pretty sure you won't be if you keep on calling me that," Kyuubi said as a maleficent dark red aura appeared around her.

"You can stop now…" Naruto said as he watched the aura dissipate.

"True… well you better hurry academy starts in 5 minutes," Kyuubi said as she turned into a small fox before jumping onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll make it there in 2," Naruto said as he ran out of the house with a piece of toast in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Safe," Naruto said as he ran into his classroom causing everyone to stare at him. "What?" Naruto asked as he just walked up the rows of seats until he sat next to Shino.

"I see you made it on time," Shino said quietly to Naruto.

"Yeah… we had a bit of a morning training session," Naruto said as he motioned towards Kyuubi who was wrapped around his neck like his scarf.

"I see… well do you think we'll be on the same team today?" Shino asked.

"Maybe… hopefully yes," Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair to sleep. "Wake me when they call my name," Naruto said as he dozed off going to his mindscape.

"You're here I see," Kyuubi said as Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Well I was getting bored of doing nothing in class," Naruto said as he started stretching.

"Since you're here we should work on your mastery over the other elements. After all you did master wind practically so let's start with fire now," Kyuubi said as her hand became engulfed in a dark red fire. "I'll keep on attacking you until you can manipulate fire to your hand a bit," Kyuubi said as she started to run toward Naruto.

"Unfair," Naruto said as he started to gather his chakra around his arm only to produce nothing.

"You're too slow," Kyuubi said as she managed to hit Naruto sending him back.

"HOTTTTT!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he flipped backwards to land on his feet. "This is actually tough," Naruto said as he started to dodge Kyuubi's attacks while manipulating his chakra.

"Come on Naruto… you mastered wind already so this should be able to master this quickly," Kyuubi said as she punched Naruto again.

"This is getting old," Naruto said as he jumped far away from Kyuubi before he channeled his chakra again. "Come on fire," Naruto said as he frantically started to channel more chakra. This time though he channeled his chakra gathering it in one spot above his hand in great quantities and concentration.

"Still too slow," Kyuubi said as she had her fist ready right above his head.

"GAH," Naruto let out as he closed his eyes expecting the punch only it didn't arrive.

"Well it's a start," Naruto heard Kyuubi say. When he opened his eyes he saw a small fire in the middle of his hand which looked like it was going to go out in a manner of seconds.

"Ehhh…. It's only this small…" Naruto said in a crestfallen manner.

"Baka it's your first try and you're not supposed to have a fire element affinity so it should be unnatural," Kyuubi said as the flames around her arm disappeared. "I think your friend is calling to you now," Kyuubi said as Naruto felt himself waking up.

"All right let's go out," Naruto said as he disappeared.

"Wait up," Kyuubi said as she disappeared also.

"Naruto wake up your name's been called," Shino said silently as he started to shake him awake.

"I'm awake I'm awake," Naruto said drowsily as he woke up.

"Seems like you're on team 7 with…" Shino began to say as Iruka spoke up.

"…Sakura and Sasuke your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatatake," Iruka said before he read the other team assignments.

"Aw man looks like we're on the same team," Naruto said crestfallen.

"Well we can still meet more likely," Shino said trying to look on the positive side.

"I guess… I just hope I survive with the people on my team," Naruto said.

'I agree… that Sasuke thinks he's all high and mighty with the Sharingan and being the only one in the village to have one now… and that Sakura is just a frantic fan girl,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto which Naruto concurred to.

"Well I better just go to sleep now," Naruto said out loud before he fell asleep.

"You're so carefree…" Shino said in a bit of a envious voice.

"Why do I have to put up with that Baka," Sakura said as she saw Naruto fall asleep.

"A dobe and a fangirl not good," Sasuke said in a groan.

"Ramen…" Naruto said before he fell into deep slumber.

"…" Everyone just remained quiet after that comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"3 hours!!!! And he still hasn't shown himself," Sakura pratically yelled out.

"…" Sasuke remained quiet but was clearly pissed off.

"It's hot…" Naruto said while sleeping getting two weird looks from his teammates. As for Naruto he was going under a fiery hell in his mindscape.

"Is this team 7?" a voice said before a white haired man with a mask and a head band covering one of his eyes (Which eye was it…)

"Are you our jounin sensei?" Sakura asked

"And if I said yes?" Kakashi asked receiving minor killer intent from Sasuke and Sakura. "Well… I am your jounin teacher and my first impression of you guys is I hate you. Wake up your teammate and bring him up to the roof," Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Gah… I'll kill our sensei!!!" Sakura yelled waking Naruto up.

"Huh is our sensei here?" Naruto asked receiving two glares from his teammates.

"Rooftop so we can kill!!!" Sakura yelled running up the stairs.

"Hmph," Sasuke said as he followed Sakura up.

"I guess I should follow," Naruto said as he felt his body warm up. "Still no control," Naruto said as a bit of smoke came off his body before he it stopped.

"You'll learn," Kyuubi said as she wrapped around Naruto's neck.

"I know I will," Naruto said as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm they're not here yet," Kakashi said as he read his book.

"Sakura said to meet up here right?" Naruto said as he appeared next to Kakashi suddenly.

"Yes they did," Kakashi said as he put away his book. 'This kid is interesting,' Kakashi thought as the other two teammates came into view.

"How did you get here before us?" Sakura asked previous anger forgotten.

"…Hmph she's right how did you get here before us you should still be in the room," Sasuke said.

"Well… I just did," Naruto said getting sweat drops from everyone.

"Well anyway let's get on with the introductions," Kakashi said, "Just introduce yourselves," Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well my name is Kakashi… my dreams… hobbies… likes…"

'we only got his name,' everyone thought before Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"You go first," Kakashi said as he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura… my likes are she looks toward Sasuke dreams Sasuke again goal looks at Sasuke and blushes," Sakura said.

'Ok we got a bit more info then Kakashi but still,' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"You brooding one," Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke but I have no dreams or likes I only have one goal to kill a certain person…" Sasuke said before he finished.

"Finally you cheery one," Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto before noticing the fox around his neck. 'a kitsune,' Kakashi thought before he pondered over the situation.

"My name is Naruto my likes are my family, and this kitsune Kyu. My dislikes are people who use summon creatures for bad doings. My goal is to become stronger then my brother who is still stronger then me. As for my dream… I don't exactly know," Naruto said as he finished.

"All right everyone we'll meet at training ground number 7 tomorrow morning for a survival test. Oh and don't eat because you'll just throw up," Kakashi said before he puffed out of the room.

"Ok well see ya guys I need to go train," Naruto said as he jumped off the roof.

"What's that baka doing?" Sakura asked as she went over to the area Naruto jumped off.

"Dope," Sasuke said as he went over to where Sakura went also.

"Hey he's not here," Sakura said looking down.

"Huh?" Sasuke said clearly confused. 'That dope couldn't have done anything could he?' Sasuke thought

Meanwhile in the air.

"Flying is always interesting," Naruto said as he looked at the two teammates looking for him.

"Don't do this too often or else you'll die of chakra exhaustion," Kyuubi said jumping onto Naruto's head in her fox form.

"Well time to go create a weapon for a fire affinity," Naruto said as he flew towards his house.

"Fine… we need to improve your control anyway," Kyuubi said as she turned to her human form dropping down with Naruto.

"Now what to make," Naruto said as he entered his house with Kyuubi.

"Have you found anything new to make a weapon with?" Kyuubi asked making Naruto stop dead and fall over.

"…I forgot… I think I should find something other then steel, and iron, and other materials," Naruto said. "I forgot, a craftknight has to go out and find his materials," Naruto said as Kyuubi came up behind him.

"I'm pretty sure there are some rare materials that you can't find in our world if we look hard enough," Kyuubi said as she started to pick up some kunai's that were lying around.

"So what's a good place to look?" Naruto asked as he picked up a pick and a duffle bag.

"Let's try to find a volcano… we might some rock in the magma which I can reach into," Kyuubi said.

"Alright let's go," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Problem is I don't know of any here," Kyuubi said making Naruto fall down again. "So we'll have to deal with the mountains nearby and hopefully find something rare," Kyuubi said.

"Sure…" Naruto said weakly as he walked outside.

"Geeze he's happy at one moment then depressed the next," Kyuubi said before she followed Naruto outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we can get past the guard?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Don't worry… I'll just use a spell I've recently created to get us out of here with little notice," Kyuubi said.

"Really?!?!?" Naruto asked.

"Sure… hold onto this," Kyuubi said as she gave Naruto her talisman.

"Huh why?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi had an evil smirk on her face.

"Naruto prepare for a rough landing, Force Blast," Kyuubi shouted sending a blast of pure mana sending Naruto into the air and out of sight of Konoha.

"What do you think that was?" one of the guards said.

"Well certainly not an invader or anything so I don't think we need to worry for now," the second guard said.

"You're right after all nothing interesting ever happens here," the first guard said before he returned to looking at the Konoha forest.

"I really need to do that more often," Kyuubi said before she disappeared from view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someplace faraway

"Damn Kyu-chan I shouldn't have trusted her," Naruto said as he got up and dusted himself. "I wonder why she never told me she had such an attack," Naruto said as he looked around. He was in some kind of mountainous barren place. "Although this place might have some valuable materials for crafting,"

"I'm here," Kyuubi said as she appeared next to Naruto in a red flash.

"Where'd you learn that," Naruto said as he looked at Kyuubi with an angry face.

"I'm over 10000 years old so I learn things while I lived," Kyuubi said while looking around. "I see this place should have something interesting if we look," Kyuubi said as she walked around.

"So you sense something?" Naruto asked.

"Well… it feels as if the ores around here have some kind of chakra retaining property in them… although a place like this would most likely attract some demons," Kyuubi said. "In this form I can only support you so you'll have to do all the work Craftknight," Kyuubi said in a seductive voice.

"So unfair… although that is one of the facts of being a craftknight. To go out and find materials to make better weapons… and if you're correct then I'll be able to make superior weapons with this ore. Let's go Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he walked off.

"Problem is how are you going to get inside?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto stopped and realized there was no entrance or anything.

"You got to stop doing that Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he caught himself from falling.

"But it's so fun. Anyway this shouldn't be too much of a problem… I could probably change your chakra structure with mine and make it similar to that of Nina's (1)," Kyuubi began to say.

"You mean like ghost Nina-chan… I never knew you could do that," Naruto said in amazement.

"Yeah just like how she was separated from her body because of that one spirit. I think I can emulate the effect only changing your whole body like Nina's for a brief period of time," Kyuubi said. "But the bad thing is your body might permanently stay that of a ghost properties," Kyuubi said

"Well… at least I can go and bother people like my brother without him hitting me," Naruto said and looked at Kyuubi. "Let's do this," Naruto said.

"I just hope I remember what Nina's power was like." Kyuubi said before she put her hand on Naruto. "Just remember you agreed to this," Kyuubi said as Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra overtake his body and change it a bit.

"I feel so strange," Naruto said as he felt his body started to change. His hair turned a lighter yellow and his body turned transparent before he started to sink into the ground. "Gah I'm sinking," Naruto said as he soon disappeared from Kyuubi's sight.

"This might cause a problem," Kyuubi said as Naruto was nowhere in sight. "I just hope he learns how to control that form for now," Kyuubi said as she flashed out of the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto

"How do I stop falling," Naruto said as he saw layer and layer of rock go past him as he kept falling. "Maybe I should use my chakra like the tree climbing exercise," Naruto said as he gathered his chakra or tried to. "What the," Naruto said as he felt his chakra feel different from before. His chakra had a softer feeling to it and instead of the regular blue chakra out came a transparent white color.

"I hope this works like regular chakra," Naruto said as he gathered the chakra all over his body effectively making him stop. "Sugoi this is so cool," Naruto said as he was floating in mid air in a cavern.

"I guess I forgot to warn you of that," Kyuubi said as she appeared below Naruto.

"You know you should explain something more thoroughly next time," Naruto said as he descended to the ground.

"At least you figured out how to do something that I don't even know how to do," Kyuubi said.

"So how do I change back?" Naruto asked getting a gasp out of Kyuubi. "Please don't tell me you didn't think this out too?" Naruto said in more of a statement then a question.

"Hehe my fault," Kyuubi said as she stuck out her tongue while rubbing the back of her head.

sigh "There's got to be a way to change back," Naruto said as he walked up to Kyuubi.

"Hey since you're a ghost how are your stuff still on you?" Kyuubi asked getting a confused look out of Naruto.

"How are my stuff still on me?" Naruto asked as he reached in his duffle bag to pull out the pick.

"I guess it has something to do with first your chakra and maybe when I engulfed you in my chakra," Kyuubi said as she reached out and touched Naruto.

"Hmm… for now let's just keep on walking and try to think of a way to turn you back… after all we did come here for," Kyuubi said trying to sound optimistic.

"Fine…" Naruto said floating in mid air. "This is kind of fun," Naruto said while 'walking' in mid air.

"Seems like we're closing in the area where the ores are," Kyuubi said as they saw a cavern up ahead glowing with an array of colors.

"It feels strong," Naruto said as he felt a bit lightheaded.

"It's giving off too much power I see," Kyuubi said as she saw Naruto flash going from transparent to normal and back to being transparent.

"This transformation is based on chakra… I guess I can actually change back. Maybe if I use those ores to help me," Naruto said as he rushed into cavern.

"Wait up… there might be something in there," Kyuubi said as she ran after Naruto. "I told you to wait," Kyuubi said only to see Naruto looking at something.

"Huge…" Naruto said as he pointed at a huge green crystal which had a head and a body.

"Isn't that a summon creature?" Kyuubi asked and received an answer.

"Yes… I was summoned here to protect this area from intruders such as yourselves. If you do not leave I will have to deal with you two," the crystal creature said.

"Wait summoned here? Who were you summoned by?" Naruto asked.

"I was summoned by a man who had the last name of Fencer that is all you need to know," the summon said as it got into a fighting position.

"If we beat you can we take the ore and get some info out of you?" Naruto asked.

"If you can," the creature said as it rushed forward.

"Kyu-chan Quickening," Naruto shouted as he jumped up.

"Right," Kyuubi said as she used her magic on Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he saw himself get enchanted but didn't feel the effects. "What's going on," Naruto said as the creature came closer.

"It must be that form of yours… it's blocking out my support magic," Kyuubi said frantically thinking of something to do.

"Well we have no choice but to deal with this guy normally then," Naruto said as he flew towards the creature to be hit back by the sheer force of the creatures attack.

"This one's strong," Kyuubi said as she jumped over the creature throwing Kunai's which didn't effect the creature at all.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked as he drew Soul Harmony. "As long as I'm able to hold a weapon I'll be fine," Naruto said as his transparent chakra that covered his body covered the sword. "Take this," Naruto said as he struck down with his might sending the creature back.

"That must have been a strong hit," Kyuubi said as the creature had difficulty standing up.

"I don't know why but I feel stronger in this form… although it is taxing on my chakra to keep it around me all the time," Naruto said as he started to breathe heavily.

"You have a humongous chakra supply so it shouldn't be drained that quickly should it," Kyuubi said.

"…I don't know but it feels like just holding Soul Harmony drains my chakra more… must be because of the overcoat of my chakra," Naruto said as he put down the sword. "Ah much better," Naruto said as he stretched.

"You are strong… it has been 20 years since I've had a battle of this caliber…" the creature said as it stood up.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this battle also," Naruto said as he started to experiment with his chakra. "I just hope I can use this form to it's maximum potential," Naruto said as he ran towards the creature.

"I'm not as slow as I look," the creature said as it disappeared and appeared behind Naruto.

"Crap," Naruto said as he felt a hard blow to the head. "That didn't hurt that much," Naruto said as he stood up. "Seems like I have an unconscious chakra reaction or something," Naruto said as he examined his chakra more. "One more time," Naruto said as he charged at the creature again.

"Such tactics won't work on me," the creature said as it disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. "I'll end this now," the creature said as it swung it's fist which turned into a spear like arm.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as his chakra withdrew leaving only a transparent Naruto which the spear went through not damaging him at all. "I knew it," Naruto said as he started to pant even more. "Although that took up too much chakra," Naruto said as he floated up before the chakra over coated him.

"I see," Kyuubi said as she too jumped up with Naruto.

"Kyu-chan use a Blaze shot," Naruto said as he flew towards the creature.

"That seems stupid but all right," Kyuubi said as she gathered some fire into her hands before making it bigger and shooting it at the creature.

"My first ghost move I guess Chakra Impact," Naruto shouted gathering his chakra to his hand hitting the creature and making the fire ball go through him.

"That's gotta hurt," Kyuubi said as she landed next to Naruto.

"I think I used too much chakra," Naruto said as he started to shine before his body became untransparent(not sure of a word) and his hair turned back to its regular color.

"Looks like you used too much chakra," Kyuubi said as she helped Naruto to his feet.

"But we defeated the summon and that's all that matters," Naruto said as he went over to the summon.

"I am defeated… very well I shall allow you to mine in here for chakra ore(can't think of anything good…)

"Thank you…" Naruto said as he went over to the wall and examined it. "Sugoi so much ores," Naruto said as he started to swing his pick axe.

"This is going to take a while," Kyuubi said as she helped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later.

"I think this should be enough," Naruto said as he put in the remaining ores into the duffle bag.

"Let's go," Kyuubi said as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Wait… before you go take this," the summon said as it handed Naruto a crystal the same color it was. "I was told by the previous summoner to help the one that would defeat me. That ore you hold will allow you to summon me to help you,"

"Thank you," Naruto said as he accepted the crystal. "By the way what should I call you?" Naruto aksed.

"Just call me Adament," Adament said.

"We better go back if we're to make it before it gets dark," Kyuubi said as she grabbed Naruto.

"Let's go," Naruto said as Kyuubi and Naruto teleported out of there.

"Another great one from the Fencer family," Adament said before sitting down and sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah it's too late to make a weapon now," Naruto said in a whiny voice as he looked at the time.

"Well today was a rough day so I wouldn't be surprised," Kyuubi said as she walked in.

"At least I found a new form or something like that… I wonder if I can go ghost like again… although it sucks to not be able to mold my chakra outside of my body for jutsu's," Naruto said.

"Although it does give you a boost for most of your chakra reserves," Kyuubi said adding in.

"Ahh… I need to find a way to change back to that form… after all it might give me a fighting edge over Edgar-nii-san," Naruto said before he landed on his bed.

"Good night Naruto Kyuubi said only to see Naruto already asleep. "All the better for me," Kyuubi said as she crawled into his bed giving him a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Kyu-chan I just realized something," Naruto said as he finished eating breakfast.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei never told us when to meet," Naruto said.

"I see… lets just go there later," Kyuubi said as Naruto relaxed.

"That's probably a good idea," Naruto said as he slowly got up and went to the forge.

"Don't tell me you're going to work on it now," Kyuubi asked.

"Well I've got to see how this ore works," Naruto said as he pulled out the ore from yesterday out of nowhere.

"I wonder how you pull things out of nowhere…" Kyuubi said as she followed Naruto downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are both late," Sakura said as she started to get angry.

"…" Sasuke said nothing but had on a pissed face.

"This is where we are supposed to meet right?" Naruto asked as he came into view behind the two.

"Gah don't do that," Sakura yelled as she jumped up into the air like a cat.

"Why I'm just greeting you guys," Naruto said.

"Dope what's that on your hand?" Sasuke asked as he saw a shield on Naruto's hand.

"It's a shield moron in case you can't see," Naruto said as he lifted his right hand showing the shield that was attached to his arm.

"What's with the weird markings?" Sasuke pressed further.

"A secrete," Naruto said as he leaned against the tree.

"Yo I see everyone's here," Kakashi said as he appeared.

"FINALLY I WAS GETTING TIRED," Sakura said as she yelled at Kakashi.

"Sorry but I was helping this…" Kakashi began only to shut up when he saw the glares he recived from Sasuke and Sakura. "Well anyway your test today is to get these two bells from me. Those who can't will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said.

"But sensei there's only two," Sakura said.

"That is why you need to try hard. Test begins now," Kakashi said as all three vanished.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter which I wrote on the spot… I seriously need to plan these things out to make them flow better. Oh well as for the story I might have to spend some time replaying Summon nights again. Oh well as you guys can see this story is weekly updated unless I feel a strong urge to update my other stories. Well anyway I had trouble today because I had my wisdom tooth pulled out and now I feel constant pain and the stitchings in my mouth feel so unnatural. I can't even eat things Normally… had to starve for 26 hours no fun there 0-0. Well heres the chapter.

In case you guys are wondering Nina is a character in Summon night Sword craft story 2 who had her body stolen for her thus existing as a spirit.

Well the voting is still going on and here's some of the results sort of…

1: Kyuubi pairing 4 Harem 3 not sure what the vote is 2

2: wow weird here Tenten weapon Spear 2 Bo-staff 1 Swallow 1 Scythe 1

3: Shino's weapon Sword 3 armor 1 knife 1

4: So far for abilities people have only listed they don't know what it is or they agree with it. One person just suggested some abilities as from **blood-angel 666** not sure I might use those abilites.

Voting will still continue so READ AND REVIEW NOW PLZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Summon night swordcraft story 2 or the moves from Final fantasy 3(from jap) but I do own the moves that I make up.

"So the test is just to steal a bell?!?!? That's a bit easy," Naruto said as he hid in a tree.

"Well this test is supposed to be for those fresh out of academy kids so there must be another meaning to this test," Kyuubi said as she sat next to Naruto in her human form.

"… please don't tell me I have to cooperate with two people who don't even acknowledge my existence," Naruto said as he saw Sasuke engage Kakashi.

"Well… looking at how Sasuke is doing most gennin wouldn't even be able to touch Kakashi so yes," Kyuubi said as she stood up.

"Oh well… might as well have some fun before I have them help… after all I need to run a test drive on this new shield," Naruto said as he held up the shield.

"What kind of effect did you put on the shield? Even I couldn't tell… especially when you asked me to put in limiting seals on it," Kyuubi said as she studied the shield.

"I'll give you a hint… it has the same properties as the chakra ore," Naruto said as he jumped off the tree.

"Gah… that's no help," Kyuubi said as she followed suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was not having a good day. First he was put on the same team with a dope and a fangirl who kept on bothering him. Second he had to wait 4 hours with Sakura. Third he had lost to Kakashi and had his body buried up to his head. Finally he saw the dope of his class actually pushing Kakashi back.

"Naruto you're pretty good…" Kakashi said as he dodged another slash from Naruto's Soul Harmony.

"Well I've been training with the best from where I come from so that's no surprise," Naruto said as he jumped back making Kyuubi jump above him and attack with some kunai's.

"I don't remember you being on my team," Kakashi said as he retaliated from her attack with some kunai's of his own.

"She's my guardian beast. You know the fox you saw earlier so I'm guessing she can fight also because most attacks we do are combinations," Naruto said as he dashed forward to slash.

"I see… well I guess I should stop fooling around," Kakashi said as he started to do some hand signs.

"Finally taking me serious I see," Naruto said as he continued running towards Kakashi.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Kakashi yelled as he jumped back and blew out a fire ball to Naruto.

"Huge! I guess I should use my newest creation," Naruto said as he threw his sword up in the air and brought his right hand forward. "Absorption," Naruto shouted as he blocked the fire ball with his shield. The fireball soon dissipated leaving a slightly winded Naruto.

"Nani!!! How did that happen?" Kakashi asked as he stood shellshocked.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself," Naruto shouted as Kakashi looked up to see Soul Harmony in Kyuubi's hands who was coming down rather quickly.

"Take this, Human soul: Weapon overcoat," Kyuubi shouted as blue chakra seemed to flow from Naruto to the sword and Kyuubi covering them completely.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to get hit by that," Kakashi said as he jumped away quickly just in time to avoid an explosion from the impact of the sword.

"Darn I missed," Kyuubi said ignoring the shocked looks from Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Oh well… let's try another method," Naruto said as he put his shield on his back and pulled out the Kitsune claws. "Claw and claw?" Naruto asked.

"Claw and claw," Kyuubi said as she put Soul Harmony on the ground and made her hands turn into claws.

'These two have great teamwork,' Kakashi thought as he saw both of them run at him while weaving.

"10 strikes," both shouted as they disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi. At first nothing happened but then in the place of Kakashi was a log which split into tiny pieces.

"Damn I was a bit too slow there," Naruto said as he sat down.

"You shouldn't use too much chakra next time," Kyuubi said as she sat next to Naruto.

"Well Kakashi probably is somewhere else by now," Naruto said as he looked over to Sasuke.

"Yeah… maybe we should have gone for a Boost attack," Kyuubi said.

"Maybe" Naruto said as he walked over to Sasuke. "I'll let you out only if you agree to work as a team," Naruto said as he sat in front of Sasuke's head.

"No," Sasuke said plain out.

"You'll be stuck in there for quite some time then," Naruto said still sitting.

"I don't need help from a dope like you," Sasuke said as he still resisted.

"Your loss baka," Kyuubi said as she stood up.

"You don't know the point of this test do you?" Naruto asked as he too stood up.

"What do you mean? All you have to do is steal a bell from Kakashi and you get to be a gennin," Sasuke said confidently.

"Correct but… can a gennin really steal a bell from Kakashi?" Naruto asked making Sasuke put on a confused look.

:"The answer is no baka," Kyuubi said enraging Sasuke.

"Gah let me out of here so I can beat you up!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's best if you don't try," Naruto said as he put his hands in a seal and yelled Kai.

"Dope… I know I'll regret this but what's the plan?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at the two.

"We need to get Sakura first," Naruto said as he picked up Soul Harmony handing it to Kyuubi. "I need to test this shield out some more," Naruto said as he put the shield over his gloves.

"Fine," Kyuubi said as she put Soul Harmony onto her back with the words Human still glowing on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet too quiet from what Kakashi had thought. It had been well over 20 minutes since he had attacked Sakura and there had been no response from the other two teammates as well. 'looks like another failed team,' Kakashi thought as he suddenly jumped back.

"Take this," Kakashi heard as he saw Sasuke come out behind him and shoot a fireball out of his mouth.

"This again… it won't work," Kakashi said as he got ready to Shushin.

"Maybe but it'll work if you get distracted," Naruto said as he appeared above Kakashi with Kyuubi next to him. "Double Driver," Naruto and Kyuubi shouted as they both rushed at Kakashi with their claws.

"Shit," Kakashi whispered as he quickly made some seals and dived into the ground.

"Sakura now," Naruto shouted causing Sakura who was hiding in a nearby tree to shoot out some kunais with ninja wire ensnaring Kakashi.

"I think you should give," Kyuubi said as Kakashi struggled to get out of the wires.

"You won't be able to break them, they're made from a special ore from my hometown which is practically indestructible… although it can only be used to forge small weapons," Naruto said in a small voice.

"I see… well get me out of here so I can tell you guys something," Kakashi said as the three ninja's and Summon beast went over to help Kakashi out. After going back to the starting place Kakashi spoke again. "What was the purpose of this test?" Kakashi asked.

"Teamwork," all three ninja's replied getting Kakashi to give them a smirk.

"Good… meet me here tomorrow at 8 am so we can start training," Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"All right finally," Naruto said as he stretched himself.

"That was a good warm-up," Kyuubi said as she too started stretching.

'That was a warm-up?' Both Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"Neh Kyu-chan want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Heh… I'll let this one slide for now since you actually asked me nicely," Kyuubi said as she turned into a fox and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright let's go," Naruto said as he too vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That's Naruto?" Sakura asked in shock.

"…" Sasuke was speechless also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… I saw a glimpse of what the shield does but it seems too powerful just to absorb an attack like that," Kyuubi said as she sat next to Naruto in her human form.

"Well you're correct Kyu-chan after all most of the strong weapons I have come with a strong consequence," Naruto said as he began his 3d bowl of ramen.

"What?" Kyuubi asked getting interested.

"Well as you saw it does absorb chakra based attacks… but the bad thing is that is absorbs anything that is chakra related around it… and at a fast pace also," Naruto said as he took out the shield. "That is why I asked you to put the seals on the shield so it can be turned on and off like so," Naruto said as he handed the shield to Kyuubi.

"Wow… you actually thought that far ahead?" Kyuubi asked in a shocked voice.

"Hey… I do after all make weapons," Naruto said defending himself. "As I was saying… the absorbed energy though seems to cumulate inside of the shield, how much it can hold I don't know. That's the reason for the second set of seals so that I can release the energy in the shield into my body if needed to,"

"Oh really," Kyuubi said as she examined the shield carefully.

"Neh Kyu-chan when do you think we should go back?" Naruto asked with a distant look in his eyes.

"… if you want to go back so much why not right now?" Kyuubi asked trying to lighten the mood.

"… I'll think some more on this," Naruto said as he left the stand and soon vanished from sight.

"He's over-abusing his powers," Kyuubi said before leaving the stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… I think I'm getting homesick," Naruto said as he lied on his back in the middle of the field looking up at the sky.

"Well you agreed to be a ninja so I don't think you can go home anytime soon though," Naruto heard Kyuubi say as she appeared next to him.

"Heh… maybe I should've just stayed home with Edgar nii-san and everyone else," Naruto said getting nostalgic.

"You still have me though," Kyuubi said as she sat down next to Naruto.

"I know that Kyu-chan," Naruto said earning a hit on the head.

"Baka…" Kyuubi said before she got up and put out her hand for Naruto. "Come on we still have some training to do," Kyuubi said in a happy voice.

"Thanks for everything Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he accepted her hand and stood up.

"Yosh now for some training from hell," Kyuubi said as she tightened her hold on Naruto's arm before they both vanished.

"Those two never cease to amaze me… although it seems as if Naruto doesn't feel at home here," Hokage said before he went back to his paper work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you managed to make the fire move up and take up at least half of your body… your radius for extending your fire while in control is only 10 meters but that's good enough for now," Kyuubi said a smile on her face.

"Heh… finally," Naruto said as the fire around Naruto's upper body disappeared leaving a heavily sweating and panting Naruto. "Controlling fire is way too hard," Naruto said as he fell onto his butt while catching his breath.

"But if you control it then you'll be proficient in 2 elements leaving 3 more to go," Kyuubi said encouraging Naruto.

"Yeah… I just hope the other elements are easier," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah… by the way have you figured out anything about that ghost form of yours?" Kyuubi asked out of curiosity.

"Not much… I've tried everything I know, but it seems I don't have enough chakra to break a barrier and change… the first time must have been a fluke," Naruto said as he stood up.

"I see… well we should head back it's getting late," Kyuubi said as they looked up to see the sun setting.

"True… I wonder what kind of missions we'll be doing?" Naruto asked as he stood next to Kyuubi.

"We'll find out tomorrow won't we," Kyuubi said as she started to walk with Naruto next to her unconsciously both held each other's hand while they walked home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else

"Ok so far you've only summoned a small green tank, a green blob, some kind of huge purple beetle, and a yellow blob… don't you think you should just give up?" Kabuto asked a frantic Orochimaru who held a rune in his hand.

"NEVER I SHALL HAVE MY ARMY," Orochimaru shouted as he proceeded with the summoing. Soon with a swirl of blue energy a black rabbit (1) appeared in front of him. "NOOO I summoned something stupid again," Orochimaru shouted as he looked at the harmless looking rabbit in front of him.

"Um Orochimaru-sama… I think you should look at that rabbit," Kabuto said before the Rabbit pounced on Orochimaru, biting him and holding on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Orochimaru screamed as the rabbit bit down harder.

"I think we should let this one go also," Kabuto said as the rabbit soon disappeared.

whimper "Never underestimate rabbits," Orochimaru kept on repeating as he entered a fettle position.

In Edgar's world.

"Rampage rabbit where have you been?" a kid asked as he saw his buddy rabbit come to him with something in his mouth.

"Is that a piece of heart boxers?" the boy asked before he decided to let go of the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tired," Naruto said as he fell into bed landing with a thump.

"Well I'm not surprised after all you improved immensely from last time," Kyuubi said as she just stood by the door.

"I know but still I'm tired," Naruto said as he just entered his bed not bothering to take off his clothes.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Kyuubi said as she saw Naruto already fast asleep. "Now for my price for training you," Kyuubi said as she went up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. "Taste's like ramen as usual," Kyuubi said.

"…Kyu-chan… did you just kiss me?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed shocking Kyuubi.

"Heh heh…" Kyuubi started to laugh in a weird manner.

"…why?" Naruto asked

"Cause I feel attracted to you and you're quite loveable. Besides you're one of the only people that has ever been nice to me… even though I was all powerful people only used to look up at me with fear and respect… those who tried to court me were those who only wanted a better reputation. You just look at me as a sensei or a normal girl which I'm thankful for," Kyuubi said as she started to hug Naruto.

"You are my sensei and my guardian beast which I'm thankful for also. Thanks Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he returned her hug.

"Thank you," Kyuubi said as the two slept in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash back.

"_Where am I?" a confused little Naruto said as he looked around. He seemed to be in a sewer like complex only it had a strange feeling to it. _

"_**Come of here,"**__ Naruto heard a voice say and decided to go to it. _

"_Wow a big cage," Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the weird golden cage with the kanji seal on it. _

"_**I finally get to see my jailer up close… although he is quite puny,"**__ Kyuubi said in her huge fox form as she stared down at Naruto. _

"_Hey I'm not that puny and just for you to know I'm going to grow up big and strong like my tou-san," Naruto said with confidence._

"_**Oh really? I'd like to see you try you little shrimp," Kyuubi taunted. **_

"_I'm not a little shrimp," Naruto yelled jumping up and down throwing a temper tantrum._

'_**Cute,' Kyuubi thought as she saw the little boy jump up and down a while longer. "Do you want power? Power so that everyone will respect you and fear you?" Kyuubi asked.**_

"_Hmm…" Naruto muttered as he put on a pensive look deciding the decision over._

"_**If you say yes then I could give you power that could make you known throughout the land," Kyuubi said testing Naruto.**_

"_No," Naruto replied simply with a smile on his face._

"_**Why boy? Why would you now want to be known or be respected?" Kyuubi asked testing him further.**_

"_Because then it wouldn't be my own strength. I want to be like tou-san and get to his level without borrowing any power. As for respect… I don't think I need that after all I'm only 7 years old and I have a family so no," Naruto said with more confidence. As he looked up at the giant fox he was surprised to see it shrink and turn into a beautiful girl a few years older then him._

"_I see you pass boy," Kyuubi said as she stared at the confused boy. "You are worthy enough to house me so I have no objections of staying here anymore._

"_Eh? This is inside of me… then why is there a pretty girl inside of me?" Naruto asked getting a small blush from Kyuubi._

"_There just is… well my name is Kyuubi hope we can be friends," Kyuubi said in a sweet voice._

"_Sure Kyuubi, by the way the names Naruto, Fencer Naruto," Naruto said giving her a fox like grin. _

_End flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah it's late I forgot to get up," Kyuubi yelled as she jumped out of the bed she was in. "Huh where's Naruto?" Kyuubi asked as she looked around for her new almost mate.

"I think I'm late," Kyuubi heard Naruto say as she exited his room to find him at the forge.

"Gah what are you doing so early in the morning?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto had a hammer in his arm forging something.

"Forging what does it look like," Naruto said as he lifted his head showing sweat.

"You should've at least told me so we could've worked on it together. I don't want to be left out like last time," Kyuubi said as she rushed down to meet Naruto.

"Well you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to bother you," Naruto said as he struck the metal he was working on again.

"Gah… that doesn't matter… anyway what are you working on?" Kyuubi asked as she looked at the piece of metal in front of her.

"I thought I could add my fire chakra and make something," Naruto said as he hit the metal again.

"… it's usually useless to make something you don't even know," Kyuubi said.

"Well that's how I made the shield," Naruto said getting a shocked face from Kyuubi.

"Gah you're impossible. Well since its going to be a fire weapon why not a make a quarterstaff those are pretty useful," Kyuubi said.

"…Fine I'll make one… although it feels like we're forgetting something," Naruto said as he continued on hitting the metal.

"Oh well probably something insignificant anyway," Kyuubi said as she prepared to work with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"3 hours… 3 hours how long does it take for a sensei and a dope to show up?" Sasuke asked in an agitated voice.

"Seriously if they don't show up I swear I'll beat them up," Sakura said as she started to crack her knuckles.

"Oh hey guys sorry I'm late I was just talking with Shino and Tenten about how they were doing," Naruto said as he appeared above the two landing in front of them.

"Gah what took you so long?" Sakura asked as she moved in to punch Naruto.

"A new project," Naruto said as he sat down.

"What is this new project?" Sasuke asked.

"Something you don't need to worry about," Kyuubi replied as she appeared next to Naruto.

"Nani!?!?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled out but stopped because Kakashi showed up.

"Where have you been? Sakura yelled in a voice that looked as if she was going to bite off his head.

"Well there was this old lady…" Kakashi began only to be cut off by Sakura screaming liar.

"So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked as he relaxed some more.

"We're doing some d-rank missions as genins," Kakashi said as he led them to a building to start missions.

2 hours later. "This is so boring," Sakura yelled as she pulled out another weed.

"…" Naruto and Sasuke remained silent through the whole mission.

"After this we have a mission of catching Tora the cat so good luck," Kakashi said with a smirk before he vanished.

"So catching a cat is our mission how hard can it be?" Sakura asked.

3 hours later. "I want to freaking kill that cat," Sakura yelled as she chased after it.

"Kill," Naruto said silently while Kyuubi made her fangs and claws a bit longer in her fox form.

"Must kill," Sasuke said as he looked at the cat in front of him.

"Now, now kids if you kill the cat it's mission failure which you guys don't want," Kakashi said as he appeared behind the genin before catching the cat which lept into his arms.

'Did he plan this or something,' all three thought as they saw the cat now in Kakashi's arm resting.

"Well you guys have the day off now so spend it wisely," Kakashi said as he vanished.

"Time to go meet Shino and Tenten," Naruto said as he jumped away leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke…" Sakura began.

"No," Sasuke said as he walked away

"Damn," Sakura said as she too walked her own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Shino how is your team?" Naruto asked as he started his 2nd bowl or ramen.

"Ok… my teammates don't bother me and don't question me at all," Shino replied as he sat next to Naruto.

"That's good… at least you have normal peers," Tenten said as she thought back to her current teacher and pupil.

"At least you have a team that can cooperate… my team is zero teamwork and it's starting to get annoying… especially with Tora," Naruto said as he remembered the even a few minutes ago.

"Ahh Tora… how I just want to kill that cat," Tenten said as she absent mindedly sharpened a kunai.

"Do I have to fear a cat?" Shino asked.

"Yes," was the consecutive replies from Naruto and Tenten.

"So have you worked on anything new these days?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah plenty… I even met a new guardian, although I haven't seen what he can do with me though," Naruto said as he pulled out a green crystal.

"I see… just wondering can you make me another weapon?" Tenten asked in a puppy dog stare.

"No way am I letting him. He's been working his ass off these days," Kyuubi said as she appeared in her human form and hugged Naruto.

"Aw why?" Tenten asked in a pouting voice.

"I just told you why," Kyuubi responded getting agitated a bit.

"Fine," Tentensaid as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh well… I better get some rest if I'm going to get ready for my team tomorrow," Tenten said as she left.

"Me too… I need to sleep also," Shino said as he too left.

"Time to make our exit," Naruto said as he vanished in a gust of wind.

"So he's perfected his wind manipulation to that degree… amazing," Kyuubi said as she went after Naruto.

"They did it again," Teuchi said as he brought out a notebook and started counting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder when we'll have a break so I can visit them," Naruto said as he sat on the Hokage's monument.

"It'll appear soon… after all we've been here for more then one year so I think we'll get a break soon," Kyuubi said as she appeared next to Naruto.

"Hope it's soon Kyu-chan," Naruto said.

"It would be nice to have a break Naru-kun," Kyuubi said grabbing Naruto's hand. "You need to get some rest right now so lets go," Kyuubi said as both disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So can we have a better mission then d-rank missions?" Naruto asked getting agitated by all the d-rank missions they've been doing.

"Naruto… we have a system set up so that missions are given appropriate to the level," Iruka began.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure they can take it," Hokage said as he pulled out a scroll, "Your mission will be a c-rank one and is to escort mister Tazuna to his home in Wave country," Hokage said as Tazuna came in.

"Are these the kids that are going to escort me? Just great… just a bunch of no name kids," Tazuna said making Sasuke flinch.

"Don't worry I'll be going as well so there's no need to worry," Kakashi said making Tazuna feel better.

"Oh well… at least it's better then a d-rank mission," Naruto said.

"True," Kyuubi finished.

"Alright team meet in front of the North gates tomorrow so we can start the mission," Kakashi said before he disappeared.

"Time to pack," Naruto said as he left the building.

"First c-rank mission for them it should be interesting," Hokage said as the other 2 left.

1: Rampage rabbit a summon creature you get to fight which gets stronger as you do. Don't underestimate rabbits!!!!

Alright for the voting it's getting interesting

1: Kyuubi pairing 11 Harem 7 not sure what the vote is 2

2: Tenten weapon Spear 3 Bo-staff 3 Swallow 2 Scythe 3

3: Shino's weapon Sword 6 armor 1 knife 3

AN: Well here's the weekly update which I got a bit lazy in… voting will end in the next chapter so wrap up guys… as for interactions I'll put more friend action in later chapters so don't complain much about some things that I'm skipping out on. Well I'm doing my best so hope you guys like it… if guys can, can you also help me name the two new weapons the shield and quarterstaff. All I have to say for now now REVIEW AND REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Summon night swordcraft story 2 or the moves from Final fantasy 3(from jap) but I do own the moves that I make up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone away on a C-rank mission I don't have a forge anywhere," Naruto started to complain as he followed his team down the road.

'You and your forge… seriously you're as bad as Edgar,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto while in her fox form.

"Quiet Naruto! We actually get to go out of the village and I'm not making you screw this mission up," Sakura said in a officious manner.

"Sure thing…" Naruto said as he continued walking.

"… where's that girl dope?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"Huh you mean Kyu-chan? She's around," Naruto said making Kyuubi lift her head a bit from Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh…" Sasuke said returning back to his previous state.

"Why do you want to know that Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked trying to win Sasuke's favor.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"I see…" Kakashi said silently as he read his book.

"So we'll get there soon right?" Tazuna asked a bit nervous.

"We'll get you there safe and sound so you have nothing to worry about," Kakashi said as he turned to the next page in his book.

"I hope so," Tazuna said as he walked a bit closer to the ninja's.

'Suspicious,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

'Definitely,' Kyuubi thought back to Naruto as she yawned.

'I guess we'll have some action after all,' Naruto thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

'Another new weapon huh?' Kyuubi thought before her eyes turned to a puddle.

"Here they come," Naruto said out loud catching everyone's attention except Kakashi's. As soon as Naruto had finished saying that 2 ninja's burst out of the puddle and soon had Kakashi in chains.

"One down," the two said before Kakashi was ripped into shreds in front of them. From seeing the sight Tazuna froze where he was while Sakura started to whimper.

"Two down," the ninja's began to say as they went after Tazuna.

"You're right," Naruto said as he appeared above one the ninja's. "You two are going down," Naruto said as he brought his fist down hard knocking one of the ninja's out.

"What?!?" the 2nd ninja said only to be soon hit on the head by Sasuke, effectively knocking him out.

"That was a bit disappointing," Naruto said as he looked at his hand. "At least this glove is useful," Naruto said looking at the bit of blood that was on his new gloves. They both were emerald green fingerless gloves, and had a green crystal lodged in the middle of the glove.

"Dope what is that?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's gloves.

"Something I made for fun," Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets before he took them out with no gloves on.

'No special ability this time?' Kyuubi thought to Naruto.

'You'll see… if it works,' Naruto thought back before turning his attention to Kakashi who appeared.

"You did well team," Kakashi said as if nothing had happened.

"Kawarimi," Naruto said as he looked at the pieces of logs where Kakashi originally was.

"You were testing us," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi.

"Yes and I was also searching for their target who seems to be in front of us," Kakashi said as he looked straight at Tazuna.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tazuna asked in a nervous voice.

"What he means is that those ninja's only came after you… now that is highly unlikely especially in a C-rank mission," Naruto finished Kakashi's thought.

"… with the penury fee's Wave country has right now we could only hire out ninja's in a C-rank mission," Tazuna began. "It is all because of Gatou and his men that Wave country is in the condition it is in right now… if only we could build a bridge then could we revitalize Wave country," Tazuna said with a guilty look on his face.

"So you hired us to transport you there in case ninja's attack like these two did," Naruto said as he pointed at the two demon brothers.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to turn back then," Kakashi said immediately grabbing everyone's attention.

"But why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because this mission has gone up to at least a B-rank mission and you guys aren't ready for this," Kakashi replied.

"B-but what about Wave country? My bridge?" Tazuna asked in a frantic voice.

"Let's just do this mission… after all on this mission you might get to see our real skills," Naruto said as he started cracking his knuckles.

"I agree… I can't stand any more D-rank mission especially with Tora," Sasuke said standing confidently.

"I'm in too," Sakura said only because Sasuke wanted to go.

"Very well… we shall go on this mission… but leave the jounin nin to me if we ever meet them," Kakashi said in a deadpan voice.

"Fine," Naruto said in an unfazed voice.

"…sure," everyone else said a bit shaky.

"Well let us go then," Kakashi said in a light manner giving everyone sweat drops on the back of their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This has gotten interesting,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as they walked further ahead.

'Yeah I know… finally a way to meet some stronger ninjas,' Naruto thought back as he looked around. 'Seems like we have company again… this one feels stronger though,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi who tensed up a bit.

'Feels strong,' Kyuubi thought back before jumping off Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey when was that fox there?" Sakura asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"She's been there for quite some time if you haven't noticed… she just is a bit agitated right now that's why she showed herself," Naruto said as Kyuubi began to pace back and forth.

"I see," Kakashi said as he put away his book.

"What's there to get worked up about?" Sakura asked.

"That," Naruto said as he pointed at a huge sword coming there way.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted getting everybody to crouch down onto the floor.

"Nice sword," Naruto said as he jumped up and kicked the sword down stopping it's flight.

"Hmph a skilled genin I see," A voice said before someone appeared in the tree a few meters away from them.

"You could say that… although right now I'm more interested in this sword. Who made it? It looks quite durable and strong when I look at it," Naruto said as he lifted the huge zanbato with one hand.

"That you won't need to know," Zabuza said as he jumped down and rushed at Naruto.

"Naruto get back," Kakashi shouted as he rushed forward with a kunai to meet Zabuza's charge.

"I wonder what this is made out of," Naruto said as he walked back to the group while inspecting the blade.

"Brat give me back my blade!!!" Zabuza shouted as he jumped above Kakashi only to get stabbed in the knee.

"Don't move Zabuza or else I'll deal the finishing blow," Kakashi said as he placed his kunai by Zabuza's throat.

"As if," Zabuza said as he grabbed Kakashi's arm before attempting to throw him over his shoulder.

"Not a wise idea Zabuza," Kakashi said as he threw the kunai in his hand which struck Zabuza in the chest.

"Crap," Zabuza said as he clutched his chest. "That is what I would say if it was me," Zabuza said before turning into a puddle of water.

"Mizu Bunshin," Kakashi said as his eyes widened in fear when he saw Zabuza behind his group.

"I shall take back my sword," Zabuza said as he reached over to grab Naruto while releasing killer intent.

"C-can't move why?" Sasuke asked as Zabuza towered over him.

'Even with my training I'm affected by his killer intent… I guess I have ways to go before I can challenge a jounin,' Naruto thought as he forced himself to jump backwards.

"If you want it so much then take it," Naruto said as he raised the blade above his head. "Lightning Enchant," Naruto shouted making the sword become surrounded by a few electric sparks. What most people didn't notice was Kyuubi that was on the ground glowing for a few seconds.

"Now," Naruto shouted as he threw the blade at Zabuza.

"Now that's something new… almost like Raiga's Technique(is that the guys name?)," Zabuza said before he jumped back to avoid the throw.

"Opening," Kakashi shouted as he rushed up to Zabuza giving a kick straight at the chest.

"Too bad," Zabuza said before he turned into water.

"Damn another Mizu bunshin," Kakashi said before he turned his attention to the lake.

"I see you have one good student Copy cat Kakashi," Zabuza said as he went through a flurry of seals.

"Well you've only seen the skill of one student I'm pretty sure you'll soon see the rest," Kakashi said as he ran forward to meet Zabuza.

"How well can you fight in the mist? Kirgakure no Jutsu," Zabuza shouted before a heavy mist surrounded the battle field.

"Crap not good," Kakashi said under his breath as he got into a defensive stance, waiting.

'Should we help?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he took a defensive stance around Tazuna.

'Leave it to Kakashi for a while… after all there is another guest that is waiting,' Kyuubi thought as she looked over to a nearby tree.

'Did that Fox just look at me?' the person in the tree thought as she soon dismissed it as a coincidence.

"This aura I can't seem to think straight… I can't stand it," Sasuke started to mumble to himself as the killer intent seemed to get to him.

"Don't worry Sasuke we have Kakashi over there to protect us… after all a jounin isn't a jounin for nothing," Naruto said as he suddenly felt Zabuza behind him.

"This is payback kid for stealing my sword," Zabuza said as he started to swing vertically across.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he reached to his back and pulled out a shield from seemingly nowhere.

"What?" Zabuza shouted as his slash was negated by Naruto.

'Although I look ok that hit did a number on my arm… I can't even feel bits of my arm now,' Naruto thought as he saw Zabuza get stabbed by Kakashi.

"This is getting old," Kakashi said as he saw Zabuza disappear in a puddle of water again.

"I agree," Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi and slashed at him.

"Close," Kakashi said as he ran towards the lake before jumping in.

"Stupid mistake Kakashi," Zabuza said as he stood above Kakashi. As soon as Zabuza said that water surrounded Kakashi lifting him out of the water and trapped in water.

"Everyone get out of here he's too strong for you at your current level," Kakashi yelled trying to get his subordinates out of the area.

"Baka like I'll leave you here," Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"Hmph…" Sasuke not wanting to be outdone also stepped forward.

"Sakura you protect Tazuna while me and Sasuke do something about Kakashi's situation," Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You have a plan dope?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto take his hands out of his pockets with the same gloves on before.

"Sort of but I'll need some help I guess," Naruto said as Kyuubi jumped off his shoulder.

"I'm in too then," Kyuubi said as she turned into her human form shocking everybody there.

"I guess they are not used to seeing me transform," Kyuubi said as she let her fingers become claws.

"Let's go," Naruto shouted as he started running towards Zabuza

"Let's see how you handle my clones," Zabuza said as 10 mizu bunshins appeared in front of him.

"Blitz: Air Blade," Naruto shouted shooting out blades of wind destroying 3 of the 10 mizu bunshins.

"Hmph…" Sasuke let out a jealous sound as he defended himself against 2 bunshins.

"What a weakling," Kyuubi said as she ran past Sasuke instantly dispelling the 2 bunshins.

"Kyuubi the rest are yours," Naruto said as he jumped up into the air before jumping in mid air towards Zabuza.

"What an amazing kid," Zabuza said as he readied to defend himself.

"Time to test these gloves out," Naruto shouted as the crystals in the middle of the gloves started to glow. "Quick charge: Emerald Dragon," Naruto shouted as a dragon in a green color came out of one of the gloves.

"Don't know what it is and not going to find out," Zabuza said as he jumped up to dodge emerald dragon.

"Too much chakra, shouldn't have used it too quickly," Naruto said before he went on one knee. "Kakashi you should be able to finish him," Naruto said before he lied down.

"Baka," Kyuubi said as she pulled Naruto away to watch Kakashi take care of Zabuza. (Too lazy to write the fight sequence skip to Haku part)

"You were right he is dead," the hunter nin said as she walked up to Zabuza.

"You know you could've helped us out right?" Kyuubi asked making the hunter nin.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the girl said in a slightly lighter shocked tone that was only heard by Naruto and Kyuubi.

"All right jut be sure to do your job," Kyuubi said as she saw the female hunter nin disappear.

'Oh well… I'm pretty sure I'll have a fun match soon,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he stood up weakly.

'Ok what the hell did you do right there?' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as they transported Kakashi to Tazuna's house.

'Well… that's one of the few abilities on this glove… the materials I just found around the house. The crystals in the center are what they are made of. Seems like it has some connection with the dragons which I find amazing,' Naruto began thinking.

'Dragons huh? The person that used to live there must have been a genius or something,' Kyuubi thought back to Naruto.

'Well as I was thinking I can quick charge the gloves with chakra which forcibly takes chakra out of my system at an alarming rate to use an attack. Or I can use a normal charge that slowly takes my chakra during battle but stops if I'm in a critical zone,'

'Must take up a lot of chakra to get you to almost faint from chakra loss,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as they walked side by side.

'Yeah… but once I get used to strain I might get stronger then most High level Chunnin… although most high level chunnin are jounins,'

'Do you even take care of all the other weapons you make with the new weapons you keep on inventing?' Kyuubi thought as they saw the house in view.

'Every single one of them I kept in mint condition,' Naruto thought back as he saw something on his glove. 'Crap there's a blood stain on my glove… this I don't think I can take off NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' Naruto began mentally shouting while his expression showed despair.

'…you were saying,' Kyuubi thought as they entered the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok team first thing I want to say is that Zabuza is still alive but not in battle shape. He was wounded as much as I was so that should give us at least 1 week to train which I plan to do for you three," Kakashi said while lying down.

"Sure," Naruto said in a passive voice.

"…" Sasuke remained quiet.

"What can you teach us in your current state?" Sakura asked almost in a demeaning fashion.

"Don't worry about that just think of the mission for now and protect Tazuna," Kakashi said before falling asleep.

"Kyu-chan let's go," Naruto said standing next to Kyuubi.

"Sure Naru-kun we haven't had time these days have we," Kyuubi said while grabbing his arm.

"Just don't be too rough ok," Naruto said.

"Don't worry you'll be worked the same way as usual… and maybe have something extra," Kyuubi said in a suggestive way.

"GAH STOP TALKING ABOUT INDECENT STUFF NEAR US," Sakura screamed out while her face was beet red.

"…Dope," Sasuke said while his face was tinted red a bit also.

"What do you suppose they thought we were talking about?" Naruto asked as the two went out.

"Beets me," Kyuubi said as the two of them went out into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Naru-kun you almost had it that time… just exert a bit more and you'll be able to cover your whole body," Kyuubi said as she monitored Naruto's elemental training.

"Gah this is too crazy," Naruto shouted as he bent over, exhausted from chakra overuse.

"You'll never be able to master fire this way… after all fire is one of the closest things that a craftknight gets to so I think you should be able to do this," Kyuubi said half encouraging and half insulting Naruto.

"One more time," Naruto shouted as he started to concentrate chakra all over his body. Slowly part by part his body lit on fire until his head was the only part not covered.

"You're almost there Naru-kun you can do it," Kyuubi began shouting in a cheerleader like way.

"Just a bit more," Naruto concentrated even harder until his whole body was engulfed in flames. "I did it," As soon as Naruto had said that the flames died down and Naruto passed out.

"You did good Naru-kun," Kyuubi said before she took Naruto back to Tazuna's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we learning today?" Sakura asked as the team walked into the forest.

"Tree walking," Kakashi said simply which made Sakura fall down and Sasuke sweat drop.

"Sensei can I go and do my own training for now since I know which training method you are talking about and I completed it," Naruto said walking away.

"I see… well then go on and do your other exercise," Kakashi said as he used a shooing motion to get Naruto away.

"Sensei why does Naruto get to not do the training while we do? After all everyone learns how to climb a tree when in the academy," Sakura said.

"Yes that's true but Naruto demonstrated to me yesterday that he is more advanced then he should be right now. So I'm going to train you to climb trees like this," Kakashi said as he walked up the tree on his crutch.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked in an amazed voice.

"Using Chakra… that's all I'm going to say to you guys now. Now I want you guys to climb up any of these trees until you can reach the top or have decent control," Kakashi said as he came back down and watched the two practice.

'If I'm right I think I saw Sensei with some kind of dragon techniques like the one Naruto used before,' Kakashi mused as he saw how Sakura was doing good and Sasuke wasn't. 'Ah well that comes later must read book now,' Kakashi thought as he opened up his orange book and started reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you can hold the fire around you for at least 10 minutes then I say at your current chakra level you mastered your fire element," Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto struggle to keep his aura around him.

"This is torture," Naruto said as he slowly felt himself get weaker and weaker.

"Well you're almost there Naru-kun… once you're able to control and hold the fire this long you'll probably be able to do most fire jutsu easier and control fire to a certain extent as well," Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto's flame get smaller.

"Well if you give up now you'll never be able to beat Edgar, Oran, or Master Blaire," Kyuubi said out loud.

"KUSO!!" Naruto shouted making the flames around him more intense.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Kyuubi said quietly as the are around them started to get burned a bit. '10 minutes I should stop him,' Kyuubi thought as she concentrated chakra above Naruto. "Cool down Naruto," Kyuubi said as gallons of water started to fall down on Naruto.

"Gah can't move too sore," Naruto said as he fell backwards unable to move.

"I guess that should be like that after all he did use most of his chakra in 3 hours of practicing…" Kyuubi said as she went up to him. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to take a nap," Kyuubi said as she picked up Naruto and put him in a better scenery, "Although this place is much better," Kyuubi said before she gently lied Naruto down before she too lied down snuggling her back against Naruto's chest.

"Good night Kyu-chan," Naruto said weakly before losing consciousness.

"You too Naru-kun," Kyuubi said as she too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a nice sleep," Kyuubi said as she woke up around nature. "It's so nice to sleep in such a peaceful forest. Oh well I think I'll go walk for a bit before I wake up Naru-kun," Kyuubi said before she left Naruto to go exploring.

As soon as she left though a girl in a pink kimono walked into the closure Naruto was in to see him sleeping.

'He's the one that Zabuza wants,' Haku thought as she inched closer to Naruto. 'What's so special about him? I saw him battle and I know I can match him so why would Zabuza-sama want a kid like him?' Haku thought some more as she saw Naruto move a bit before waking up.

"That was a good sleep," Naruto said as he stretched. "Now where am I?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he looked around.

"Ano… you're in the middle of a forest near a lake," Haku said grabbing Naruto's attention.

"Oh so I am… now how did I get here?" Naruto once again asked no one in particular as he slowly tried to stand up only to fall back down again. "I guess I'm not 100 healed yet," Naruto said as he still felt sore all over his body.

"Why would you not be 100 healed? Did you have a battle with someone?" Haku asked trying to get info out of him.

"Well I was doing something with Fire manipulation… but I think I over exerted myself causing serious pain," Naruto said as he tried to move his body once again only to feel sore.

"Let me check the area's you are sore in," Haku said as she moved over to Naruto.

"Huh why?" Naruto asked as Haku came over until she was sitting next to Naruto.

"I think this will help," Haku said as Naruto felt his body cool down alleviating the pain a bit.

"Whatever you did thanks because I feel a bit better now… I think I can actually move now," Naruto said as he started to move his arms in circles slowly. "Much better," Naruto said as he stood up and stretched a bit.

"I don't think you should move around too much or else…" Haku began only to hear Naruto scream.

"It hurts again," Naruto said as he fell onto his back.

Sigh 'Why does Zabuza-sama want someone this useless to become one of his tools? I just don't understand it,' Haku thought as she saw the foolish antics of Naruto.

"I just alleviated the pain not heal it… I'm not that skilled to heal," Haku said as she looked into her basket.

"Oh are you getting something to heal someone?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Yes… it's for someone very special to me," Haku said in a warm tone.

"I see… then I'll help you," Naruto said as he struggled to stand up.

"You really shouldn't," Haku said as she started to get worried.

"Don't ya worry. If I don't exert by body to the limit then I won't get better. Besides I've felt worse before," Naruto said as he stood up and looked around. "So what are the herbs you are looking for," Naruto asked.

"They look like this," Haku said as she picked up one and showed it to Naruto before putting it back into the basket.

"I see," Naruto said as he stood up and picked the herbs.

"There were some more herbs over in that area but the area over there seems to be burned by some kind of chakra exercise. Do you know who did it?" Haku asked as she picked some more herbs.

"N-NO," Naruto said in a loud voice trying to hide his lie.

"Really ok," Haku said not believing a word Naruto had said.

20 minutes later.

"I think this is enough to heal him now," Haku said as she picked up the basket and stood up.

"Ok that's good I hope he'll get better," Naruto said as he stood up also.

"He will most likely with me caring for him," Haku said as she turned to leave.

"Oh when you go back can you tell Zabuza I want to know what material his Zanbato is made of," Naruto said making Haku freeze in her tracks.

"W-what did you say?" Haku asked a bit shocked.

"Just say hi to Zabuza for me all right Hunter nin?" Naruto asked as he turned to leave.

'So he isn't that hopeless after all,' Haku thought as she quickly went back to where Zabuza was.

"Man the sores are still sore," Naruto said as he walked a bit towards the lake.

"They should be after all you did over exert yourself," Naruto heard Kyuubi say before she appeared behind him.

"Where were you all this time?" Naruto asked as he turned to see Kyuubi.

"I've been around looking at stuff," Kyuubi said as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "Anyway can you explain to me why you smell of a certain girl?" Kyuubi asked her eyes turning a darker shade of red.

"Uh heh heh… you know it's quite a story you see…" Naruto began.

"No mercy," Kyuubi said as she was about to hit Naruto only for him to slip out of her grasp and start running as if death was on his tail.

"You won't escape from me NA-RU-TO," Kyuubi shouted as she shot fire balls at Naruto while chasing him.

"This is a misunderstanding," Naruto shouted as he ran back to Tazuna's house.

Somewhere else.

"I see so you met him in the forest correct?" Zabuza asked Haku.

"Yes sir… he also knew who I was the whole time but hid it from me," Haku said showing now emotion.

"I see… to even fool you I want him as my tool even more now," Zabuza said as he tried to sit up in bed.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself Zabuza-sama," Haku said as she let Zabuza lie down again.

"A few more days and we'll meet their team and fight. By that time I want you to be able to disable him so he can't move until we are done, understood?" Zabuza asked.

"Hai," Haku said obediently.

A/N: I am so bored these days… I don't know what to do. Well any way heres the 5th chapter and I have a few things to say. 1 I wonder why this story is getting so much reviews and alerts then my other stories. 2. why don't people just review after they read the story? 3. I'm just bored so I forgot number 3.

Well for the voting lets just say Naruto and Kyuubi are in the lead for now. I'm too lazy to tally up the points.

Weapons

2: Tenten weapon Spear 4 Bo-staff 5 Swallow 3 Scythe 5

3: Shino's weapon Sword 9 armor 2 knife 4 sling 1

Should Naruto have Fangirls? Just wondering Like Haku for example… gah so bored… well now

READ AND REVIEW!!!! I FEEL SO RANDOM RIGHT NOW… MAYBE I SHOULDN'T WIRTE TILL 2:47 IN THE MORNING JUST TO GET A CHAPER UP.


	6. Chapter 6

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Summon night swordcraft story 2 or the moves from Final fantasy 3(from jap) but I do own the moves that I make up.

"So we'll be fighting tomorrow won't we?" Naruto asked as he sat on the roof of Tazuna's house.

"Seems like it," Kyuubi said as she sat next to Naruto. "You know you didn't have to be that mean to Inari," Kyuubi said.

"Well… it's just that someone that acts that pathetic shouldn't even talk about such things… after all tou-san was taken from me and Edgar just because we didn't escape in time," Naruto said as he stared up at the moon.

"Still… he's just a little kid… you and Edgar acted like that at first when your tou-san was taken from you," Kyuubi said trying to defend Inari a bit.

"We had an excuse… it was because of us that he died and I still regret it," Naruto said as he clutched his chest. "The summonite in my body and my brother's is one way to remember tou-san," Naruto said as he clutched his chest tighter.

"Let's stop thinking of the past right now… after what's done is done. Right now we need to concentrate on what we're going to do at the fight tomorrow which is sure to occur," Kyuubi said as she pulled Naruto up.

"True… I need to ask Zabuza what his sword is made of. It was quite interesting how it conducted magic easily," Naruto said as he went back inside.

"Too quick," Kyuubi said as she followed Naruto downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.

"Haku prepare to strike the bridge tomorrow," Zabuza said as he started to flex his arms.

"Hai… are really going to make that boy one of your tools?" Haku asked.

"I told you before that he is useful so we'll be using him as a tool just like you," Zabuza said as he lied back down.

"I see… after all you only need tools after all," Haku said with a deadpan expression. 'Something tells me my fight won't be too easy,' Haku thought as she exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Edgar what are you doing out here tonight?" Dinah asked as she saw Edgar by the ruins of his old house.

"I was just thinking of the past," Edgar replied as he turned to face Dinah.

"You still worried about Naruto?" She asked as she stood next to Naruto.

"I guess you could say that. We haven't heard from him in a year, which is overdoing it in my opinion. He could have at least come to visit us at least once," Edgar said as he stared at the moon again.

"I'm sure he's just too busy right now," Dinah said as she came up beside Edgar.

"Wow! I'm amazed that you're acting nice today," Edgar said in a shocked tone.

"What do you mean I'm acting nice? What I meant to say is that Naruto probably forgot about you and is happily living in…" Dinah began to say only to stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Dinah began to say before her appearance changed. Instead of black wings she had white ones and her t-shirt had a heart instead of a broken one. "She really is worried about your younger brother also and just can't say it outright. I too am worried something bad might have happened to Naruto," The girl began to say.

"I understand… I just hope he'd come to visit us soon," Edgar said.

"Gah… I can't believe I let her take over my body again," Dinah said as she returned to her normal self. "Although I guess I do miss him a bit," Dinah said in a small voice.

"Maybe we should prepare for his birthday? I think it's soon," Edgar said in a thoughtful voice.

"…I can't believe that you forgot your brother's birthday… I'm not sure which of you two is worse," Dinah said as she shook her head.

"… you don't need to rub it in," Edgar said before he looked up at the moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright team are we all ready to go?" Kakashi asked as he sat in the kitchen.

"We are all up but Naruto and his girl friend seem to be sleeping," Sakura said not noticing Sasuke twitch at the mention of the girl friend.

"I see… well it's been tough on Naruto even if I don't know what happened to him… so let's let him sleep in for a bit longer," Kakashi said as he left the house.

"…girlfriend," Sasuke said under his breath before he left the house.

"Have a safe trip," Tsunami said before she returned to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke get ready," Kakashi said as team 7 missing one member reached the bridge.

"I know," Sasuke said as they saw a hazy mist drift in from the uncompleted side of the bridge.

"Seems like you're missing the one member of your team," Zabuza's voice sounded from the mist before 6 Zabuza's surrounded team 7.

"If you're talking of Naruto we let him have a break today especially after what happened last night," Kakashi said as he got into a better fighting stance.

"Why would you want a dead last dope like him anyway?" Sasuke asked as he took out a kunai.

"Only someone as narrow minded as you will never understand," Zabuza said as he advanced forward.

"Hmph as if… that dope will never be stronger then me," Sasuke said as he moved and dispelled the 6 water clones.

"Oh the weak one has gotten stronger," Zabuza's voice came from the end of the bridge.

"Hmph… the weak one is not me but Naruto," Sasuke said as he started to rush towards Zabuza.

"Haku take care of him," Zabuza said not moving an inch.

"Hai," Haku said as she rushed quickly to Sasuke before landing a kick on his chin sending him backwards.

'Fast,' was what Sasuke thought as he flipped backwards to land on his feet. "Take this," Sasuke yelled as he charaged again at Haku.

"It's useless," Haku said as she appeared in front of Sasuke again only this time with some needles.

"I don't think so," Sasuke replied as he brought out his own kunai to block the needle stab.

"I see… but you are at a disadvantage here," Haku began to explain. "We are surrounded by water and because of that there is no way you can win," Haku said as she started to perform one handed seals. "**Sensatsu Suishou Hijutsu****," Haku shouted as she stamped on the ground. **

**"What?" Sasuke said as he saw the water around them turn into needles. **

**"You can not win here," Haku said as the needles converged onto their location.**

**"Shit," Sasuke said as he jumped back in the air. "Take this ****Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****," Sasuke shouted as he let out a ball of fire towards Haku. **

**"****Mizu no Tate,****­"(I think that's right for shield of water… I'm not Japanese so I can't find names like that…) Haku shouted causing the water around her to converge in front of her, nullifying the fire jutsu. **

**"Too bad your other student isn't here… without him Haku won't have a challenge," Zabuza said as he finally moved forward. "I guess I'll have to get my new tool another time… after all mission comes first," Zabuza said as he rushed forward toward Tazuna.**

**"I won't let you," Kakashi said as he put his hand on his head band. "Sharingan," Kakashi shouted as his sharingan came into view.**

**"Oh ho using your sharingan again I see… no matter I'll win no matter what, ****Kirigakure no Jutsu****," Zabuza said in mid charge while performing the right hand seals. "This time I won't lose," Zabuza's voice came from within the mist. **

**"We'll see about that," Kakashi said as he stood still in his position. **

**"You should know of my technique Kakashi. Last time you were in it I was a bit too rash so I messed up. But this time," Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi.**

**"Shit," Kakahsi said as he dodged just in time. **

**"I'll take my time," Zabuza said as he disappeared in the mist again.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah I overslept," Naruto shouted as he literally jumped out of the bed he was in.

"Huh… what's so loud in the morning?" Kyuubi asked as she got out of the same bed Naruto was in.

"We overslept," Naruto yelled unfazed by Kyuubi in a loose night robe beside him.

"What?!?! I can't believe that and the team just left us," Kyuubi said as she started to get dressed in other clothing.

"Gack why are you changing in here!?!?" Naruto asked as a trickle of blood came out of his nose.

"Well… since we are like boyfriend girlfriend and we've been together for such a long time I don't really mind… after all I've seen you in the bath plenty of more times then you've seen me naked," Kyuubi said as she continued to dress leaving a shocked Naruto.

"Gah now's not the time to stall must get dressed and get info out of Zabuza," Naruto said as he quickly changed into a new set of clothes before rushing out.

"Stop," Kyuubi said silently as she stopped Naruto from exiting the house by grabbing his scarf effectively choking him a bit.

"Can't breathe," Naruto began to say only to be ignored by Kyuubi.

"Something's going on outside and it doesn't look too good," Kyuubi said as fox ears appeared on top of her head and started to twitch in subtle movements.

"Hey you're right… you ready Kyu?" Naruto asked in a serious voice.

"I'm always ready," Kyuubi said as her claws extended and her face became a bit more feral.

Meanwhile outside.

"Let my mom go!" Inari shouted as he began to run towards the 2 henchmen.

"Time for some blood," one of the two henchmen said as he raised his katana to slash down only to meet another sword.

"Wind Force," Naruto shouted as he pressed his hand against one of the henchmen's chest. A blast of wind sent the man back effectively knocking him out while sinking into the water.

"What the," the 2nd said only to be silenced by Kyuubi with her claws.

"That should do it," Naruto said as he put Soul Harmony on his back.

"Good thing we overslept or else someone might have been killed," Kyuubi said as she started to wash her claws in the lake.

"Inari what you did there was really brave. I'm pretty sure that your dad is looking at you with pride right now," Naruto said as he stretched a bit. "We'll be back," Naruto said as he and Kyuubi disappeared.

"I can't stand idle I have to help," Inari said as he started to awaken his mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the end for you. Inside these mirrors nothing has ever gotten out," Haku said as she continued with the barrage of needles.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke said weakly as he tried to desperately dodge the needles coming his way.

"Time to end this," Haku said in a cold voice as the speed of the needles seemed to increase causing Sasuke to panic a little.

'If only my Sharingan would activate,' Sasuke began to think. 'No I won't die like this I will live to kill Itachi I have to live,' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes before opening them.

"Too bad that Zabuza has no need for the Sharingan," Haku said as the needles hit Sasuke neck immobilizing him.

"Kuso and I finally had my strength come to me," Sasuke said in a low tone.

"The end," Haku said as she prepared to strike only to stop when she heard something.

"Fire Enchant," both heard a familiar voice say before one of the mirrors broke into tiny pieces.

"Looks like I'm not too late," Naruto said as he entered the dome of mirrors with Soul Harmony covered in dark red flames.

"Let me take care of that hussy," Kyuubi said as she faced Haku. "Nobody steals my man," Kyuubi said as she rushed at the mirror Haku was in.

"Fast," Haku said as she saw Kyuubi come at her. "But in here I'm faster," Haku said as she disappeared into another mirror.

"That may be true, but what happens if I destroy these mirrors?" Kyuubi asked as she broke the one Haku was recently in.

"Shit," Haku said as she started to throw needles at Kyuubi.

"Not gonna let that happen," Naruto said as he appeared in front of Kyuubi blocking all the needles.

'He is good,' Haku thought as she escaped from another mirror.

"You won't last much longer like that," Kyuubi said as she broke another mirror leaving only 4 more mirrors.

"Just don't kill her Kyu-chan… after all I'm pretty sure our infiltration mission last night proved that she is not our real target," Naruto said getting a groan from Kyuubi.

"I regret going on that mission with you… now I can't beat up this hussy… much," Kyuubi said as she broke another mirror.

"What do you mean real target?" Haku asked as she jumped out of her last mirror.

"You do know that Gatou is planning on betraying you today on this bridge whether you complete your mission or not," Naruto said as he stood next to Kyuubi.

"Yup that's the way Gatou planned it… I wished he hadn't," Kyuubi said as she clenched her claws.

"But we are still enemies," Haku said as she got into a defensive stance.

"At your current level you won't be able to get both of us serious," both Kyuubi and Naruto said at the same time as they walked past her.

"I'll…" Haku began only to stop when she felt the intense glares from the duo.

"I need to ask what Zabuza's sword is made up of now," Naruto said his glare instantly dissipating.

"Honestly why must you do that," Kyuubi said as she chased after Naruto.

'Those two are on a totally different level together… it seemed as if both were one right there,' Haku thought as she went over what happened.

"Yo Zabuza," Naruto said as he appeared next to Zabuza in the mist shocking Kakashi and Zabuza.

"When did he get here?" Zabuza shouted as he jumped back further into the mist.

"Oh I just got here and finished fighting with Haku," Naruto said as he pointed Soul Harmony Zabuza's direction. "Now I wonder what's stronger your zanbato or my Soul Harmony," Naruto said as a torrent of power started to come out of the sword blowing the mist away.

"What sheer power," Zabuza said as he tried to keep his cool.

'This power… it seems like the one from the Kyuubi attack… but that's impossible,' Kakashi thought as he soon saw red chakra come out of the blade and surround Naruto.

"With Kyu-chan by my side I feel much stronger," Naruto said as Kyuubi stood next to him.

"He's easily at a jounin level right now," Zabuza said as he stared at Naruto. "Interesting I shall enjoy this," Zabuza said as he lifted his Zanbato and charged.

"Kakashi-sensei please leave this to me," Naruto said as the red chakra fully engulfed him. "Battle start," Naruto said as he disappeared from sheer speed.

"Fast but not to my eyes," Zabuza said as he raised his Zanbato and slashed down to meet Naruto's sword.

"I'm much stronger then before," Naruto said as he pushed Zabuza back some more.

"I won't lose in strength to some petty Genin," Zabuza said as he suddenly pushed back with more force.

"As if I will lose," Naruto replied as he started to add more force and chakra.

'This really is Kyuubi's power! But how?' Kakashi thought as he saw a red chakra emerge from Naruto.

"A bit too much chakra there," Naruto said as most of his chakra with Kyuubi's lashed out at Zabuza.

"I have to end this quickly," Zabuza said as he brought his Zanbato down stronger then before.

"You know we don't have fight to the death," Naruto said as Soul Harmony started to glow brighter.

"What do you mean by that?" Zabuza asked as he attacked again.

"Gatou was planning on betraying you the moment you either completed or failed the mission," Naruto said as he jumped back.

"I knew I couldn't trust that pig… oh well… but that doesn't mean I'll knock you unconscious," Zabuza said as he appeared next to Naruto and delivered a slash which Naruto blocked.

"I guess this is where I step in," Kakashi said as he took out a scroll and started to do some seals before slamming the scroll onto the ground. (forgot the name of the technique)

"Damn what are these dogs?" Zabuza said as he was immobilized by Kakashi's summons.

"They'll keep on holding onto you and won't let go so I suggest you stop trying," Kakashi said as he looked around. "And here we have company," Kakashi said as he pointed at the end of the bridge. There stood Gatou and some men which all looked ready for blood shed.

"So I see you and your pet tool lost Zabuza," Gatou said as he held his crane. "Too bad I don't have any use for you anymore so now you die," Gatou said as the army of mercenaries behind him grunted in agreement.

"He won't be dieing today because we're here," Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"Let me do all the work," Kyuubi said as she stepped forward.

"Fine… just don't kill… too much," Naruto said only to see Kyuubi put on a feral face.

"I'm not sure if I'll agree to that," Kyuubi said as she stepped forward before disappearing.

"I hope she doesn't over do it," Naruto said getting worried looks from everyone else.

"Where did that girl go?" Gatou asked as he looked around.

"Too late," Kyuubi said as she appeared next to Gatou before slitting his throat. "Anymore opposers?" Kyuubi asked as she glared at the mercenaries.

"You killed our meal ticket so definitely," one of the brigand members said as he stepped forward.

"Damn… this is going the way Kyuubi want it… time to step in," Naruto said as he stood up only to stop when he saw an arrow fly overhead.

"We'll protect this bridge no matter what," Naruto heard Inari say from the other side of the bridge with what looked like an army of villagers.

"Oh ho this works out fine," Naruto said as he saw the group of mercenaries slowly start to filter off of the bridge and fall into the water below.

"Damn no fun there," Kyuubi said as she walked back towards Naruto.

"YEAH WE ARE RID OF GATOU AND THOSE THUGS!!!" Some villagers started screaming jubilantly while others sobbed silently in joy.

"This is truly a great moment," Tazuna said as he started to sob a bit.

"It sure is… Naruto can I speak with you now?" Kakashi asked in a tone that made Naruto not refuse.

"I guess… Kyu," Naruto said as he followed Kakashi off the bridge with Kyu next to him.

"Seems like something interesting is going on," Zabuza said as he noticed his tool, Haku come up to him.

"Zabuza-sama I was no match for those two… I am sorry I failed you as a tool," Haku began but was stopped by Zabuza.

"Well… just don't mess up next time… as for now I want you to spy on that kid and his sensei on what they are discussing right now," Zabuza said as he pointed to where they went.

"Hai," Haku said as she created a mirror before disappearing inside of it.

"Too many secretes these days," Zabuza said as he sat down trying to ignore the constant yelling and dancing from the villagers. 'troublesome,'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you really?" Kakashi asked Naruto once the two were a fair distance away from the bridge.

"What do you mean I'm Naruto? The same old guy who's on your team," Naruto said as if it were the most common thing on earth.

"I know that but… how do I say this… didn't you just use Kyuubi's Chakra?" Kakashi asked in a hesitant voice.

"Oh that's simple that's because she's standing right next to me," Naruto said as Kyuubi's eyes turned a darker red.

"K-K-KKKKKKKKYUUBI!??!?!?!?!?!?" Kakashi screamed out mainly out of fear then shock. "But she was sealed in a young boy by my sensei, also the boy disappeared on that same night. There's no possible way for you to be that boy!" Kakashi asserted his ideas.

"Well you have visual proof that I'm here," Kyuubi said as nine tails appeared behind her one of them wrapping around Naruto's waist.

"Don't worry she's practically harmless," Naruto said only to receive a hard hit on the head resulting in a bump forming on the top of his head. "Most of the times," Naruto said as he rubbed the bump.

"…I guess I'll get my explanation from Hokage," Kakashi said as he pulled out a orange book before walking back to the bridge. "As long as you don't attack anyone from Konoha I have no reason to attack you back… although I still feel mal about you and sensei," Kakashi said as he walked back.

"Do you think I should have told him about his sensei being your _real_ father?" Kyuubi asked seeing Naruto move a bit.

"No… I'm perfectly fine as being known as a nobody who suddenly appeared," Naruto said as he walked again. "Oh and Haku don't try spying on us it just won't work," Naruto said as he jumped up into the air before flying away.

"You stay away from ok?" Kyuubi asked in more of a demand then a question before disappearing herself.

"Those two are definitely strong and strange," Haku said before she too disappeared in one of her mirrors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I kind of feel sorry for him now don't you?" Naruto asked Kyuubi as they looked at the scene in front of them.

"Well that's what he gets for acting all cool and attracting girl's like flies," Kyuubi said as she snickered at the scene.

"Save me," Sasuke said weakly as Sakura was on top of him crying saying he was dead or something like that.

"Do you think she'll realize he's not dead?" Naruto asked.

"No she knows he's not dead. She's only pretending so she can stay on him longer," Kyuubi said as they watched the helpless struggle of Sasuke against Sakura.

"Oni…" Sasuke said before passing out from lack of breath, thanks to Sakura.

"Let's go back, I'm sure Tsunami has a feast waiting or something," Naruto said as he walked away ignoring Sasuke.

"Ok," Kyuubi said as she latched onto Naruto's arm ignoring Sasuke's constant wailing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later

"Thanks for making us that meal Tsuami-san it was delicious," Naurto said as team 7 stood by the other end of the bridge.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun well we had to do the best for Wave countries saviors," Tsunami said in a generous tone.

"Yeah without you guys Wave could be in a real huge bind right now," Tazuna said in a jovial tone.

"You better come back and visit," Inari said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm sure both Naruto and I will come and visit," Kyuubi said wiping a tear from Inari's eye.

"Yeah we will… that is if we can get out of Konoha," Naruto said as they went to their team.

"It's a promise you guys will come back right?" Inari asked a bit desperate.

"Definetly a craftknight must not break his word after all," Naruto said as they walked off of the bridge.

"Now with the part of naming this bridge what should we call it?" Tazuna asked everyone who just stood there thinking.

"I know! What about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari asked getting approval from the townspeople.

"Seems like everyone likes it so it will stay," Tazuna said with a happy grin on his face.

"Zabuza-sama what should we do now?" Haku asked from a nearby tree.

"Well… for now we'll continue on doing missions to raise money. Sooner or later I'll take on the Mizukage himself, but before that we'll get Naruto to help," Zabuza said as he checked his sword. "I need to get something like that done to my Zanbato," Zabuza said as he put his Zanbato on his back.

"I hope we can meet again so I can beat them," Haku said as they prepared to leave.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to meet them again because of the boy Naruto," Zabuza said making Haku blush a little.

"Perhaps," Haku said before she jumped away.

"This is getting complicated," Zabuza said as he too jumped away going after Haku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Orochimaru-san I have received word from the Kazekage that he is willing to participate in the invasion of Konoha," Kabuto said as he walked into Orochimaru's room.

"Excellent… now if only I can summon something better then different colored tanks," Orochimaru yelled out the last part as Kabuto saw the room filled with mainly green tanks but some other colors as well.

"Maybe you should take a break for now," Kabuto suggested in a worried tone.

"No I will summons something better then what Mizuki summoned before," Orochimaru said as he started another ritual. "Not another tank," Orochimaru screamed as he threw the tank to the other side of the room.

"I don't think you should've done that," Kabuto said as he saw the other tanks converge on Orochimaru's location.

"What harm could these puny little tanks do?" Orochimaru asked only to receive severe burns from the blasts.

"Just be sure to put away your toys later Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he left the room with Orochimaru still screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto I think Edgar and the gang are getting lonely without you," Kyuubi said as they continued walking.

"I bet they are… maybe I can ask the old man if I can go on a vaction?" Naruto asked as they continued on walking oblivious to the rest of the teammates listening in on their conversation.

"Say the word and we'll go back to our home world," Kyuubi said in a bit of an excited tone.

"That won't be much longer I hope," Naruto said as he looked forward. Everyone else quickly turned around pretending to act normal.

"Well let's go team we have another mission after this… a pretty exciting one also," Kakashi said as the team continued their journey to Konoha.

A/n: Sorry for the late update but my mom was getting angry and I couldn't go on the computer. Also there is the problem with finishing Summer homework. At least my Sat Boot camp is over… althought the best score I got so far was only a 1900… need 300 more points to get into a good colledge. Wish me luck and so on. Well a least I'm not bored anymore I'm just out of ideas almost so I decided to update my other stories which have the most Alerts and stuff… so expect **Demon Lineage and Viewtiful Naruto** to be updated soon.

ANOTHER WORD REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Said Mark20020

P.S. Still open for suggestions if you guys want.


	7. Chapter 7

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Summon night swordcraft story 2 or the moves from Final fantasy 3(from jap) but I do own the moves that I make up.

"Oi why did we have to all gather here again?" Naruto asked as he leaned against a pole on the bridge.

"Something about Kakashi wanting to talk to us," Sakura said as she tapped her foot faster.

"Well it better be good since we've been waiting here for over 2 hours," Sasuke said as he started to get angrier.

'He better be here or else I'll seriously do something that will traumatize him,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto

"I'm out of here if he doesn't show up in one minute," Naruto said as he stood passively.

'Well too bad… he's here,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as a poof of smoke appeared on the top of the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late I…" Kakashi began.

"LIAR!!" Sakura said before Kakashi could finish.

"Well anyway I have one thing to say you guys here are the forms of the Chunnin exam. You guys don't need to pressure each other for the exam but this will determine whether you make it to chunnin or not," Kakashi said as he gave three forms to each of his students. "Well the Chunnin exam is later today so see ya," Kakashi said as he first stared at Naruto before disappearing.

"For him later means like 4 hours… so that means 4 hours to make a weapon or train," Naruto said as he put himself in a thinking position. "4 hours to make a new weapon!!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air and disappeared with Kyuubi on his shoulder.

"Gah I'll never understand him," Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke will you…" Sakura began to ask only to see Sasuke frantically jumping away creating some distance. "Unfair…" Sakura said as she walked back to her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I jumped and disappeared… now I don't know where I am," Naruto said as he looked around to find himself in a crowded part of Konoha.

'This is why you shouldn't jump without thinking,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as she bit his ear.

"That hurt," Naruto said silently as he put his hand on Kyuubi's head, 'No biting next time,' Naruto thought to her as Kyuubi nuzzled into his hand some more.

'Watch out for the 3 mini nin's,' Kyuubi thought all of a sudden as her ears picked up a bit. Sure enough once Naruto had left the crowd of people there was a square box with 2 holes poked in front of it following him.

'Can't they think of something more creative?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he picked up the pace causing the box to pick up pace also. '…' Both Kyuubi and Naruto thought as they saw the box stop as soon as Naruto stopped.

'Should I just scare them like last time?' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as she started to get irritated by the box following them.

'They probably won't fall for it… although I've been thinking of a prank my self,' Naruto thought as he pulled out a quarterstaff from his pocket. 'Thank god for sealing,' Naruto said as he started to twirl the staff above his head.

'What do you plan on doing?' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as she watched Naruto turn towards the box with the staff spinning in his hands.

"You know… this quarter staff can break rocks," Naruto said as he stared at the square box in front of him. "I wonder if I should do this town a favor and break this abnormal rock," Naruto said as the staff came dangerously close to the rock.

"Ahhh quick release the gun powder," a kids voice said resulting in a huge boom with colorful smoke coming out from the box.

"You shouldn't do that Konohamaru someone might come by and break a rock like I could've," Naruto said as he put the quarterstaff back into his pocket. "So what are you doing here Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon?" Naruto asked as the three kids came out from the smoke.

"Well when you came back you said you would help us train in weapons," Konohamaru said as he took out a pair of trench knives.

"Yeah we even bought the weapons you told us to get," Moegi said as she took out a metal quarterstaff of her own.

"Why did I get nun chucks?" Udon asked as he pulled out two black nun chucks.

"Well… I have the chunnin exam today so I don't know about teaching you…" Naruto began to say only to here 3 whining kids.

"But… but… you promised," Konohamaru said as he looked up to Naruto.

"Yeah," Moegi said as she looked to Naruto.

"Right," Udon said as all three looked up and gave him puppy eyes.

"Gah must resist… Puppy eyes to strong… must direct it to another source," Naruto said as his hand slowly moved towards Kyuubi.

'What are you doing?' Kyuubi thought as she felt Naruto move his hand.

"This," Naruto said as he pulled Kyuubi off his shoulder and put Kyuubi in front of him letting her take full blast from puppy eyes.

'Gah… too powerful…' Kyuubi thought as she tried to look away. 'If only I could,' Kyuubi thought about Naruto before someone called out his name breaking the concentration from the puppy eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked at his savior.

"Yeah Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she saw the three chibi nin's in front of her, "Playing around with little kids like Inari?" Sakura asked.

"Nah… I'm jus trying to find my way home," Naruto said getting sweat drops from everyone there.

"Neh Naruto is this girl your fan?" Konohamaru asked not realizing the growing killer intent that caused Sakura's hair to rise up.

"Run," Naruto said calmly as he pushed Konohamaru causing him to run also.

'great a banshee is chasing us,' Kyuubi said sarcastically as she saw Sakura chasing both of them.

"Konohamaru this is all your fault you know," Naruto said as he ran next to Konohamaru.

"No it isn't, if you only had agreed to train us then we wouldn't have gone through all this," Konohamaru said as he put on a burst of speed.

"Watch out," Naruto said as Konohamaru looked forward to see somebody who had on a batman like hood. "Gah too late," Naruto said as he stopped and covered his eyes as he saw Konohamaru crash into the man.

"I'm sorry sir," Konohamaru began to say as he rubbed his butt.

"That hurt you brat," the man said as he picked Konohamaru up by his scarf chocking him a bit.

"Kankuro just stop," the girl next to him said as he saw what was happening.

"Why should I? I'm just going to teach this bat what happens to people who hurt me," the guy named Kankuro said as eh lifted his hand back in a position to punch Konohamaru. "Take this brat," the guy said as his fist went forward to hit Konohamaru only for a staff to block his fist.

"I think you should stop," Naruto said as he held his staff with ease which was blocking Kankuro's punch.

"You brat," Kankuro said as he dropped Konohamaru and reached for his back which had a white mummy wrapped object on it.

"You're going to use Kasuru(Forgot the name of the puppet)?" the blond haired girl asked as she looked at him surprised.

"Yeah I'm going to show what happens to people who mess with me," Kankuro said as he got his _thing_ ready.

"You should just stop," Naruto said again as he moved forward and hit both of Kankuro's hands causing him to drop the white thing.

"Kankuro stop you'll make a fool out of yourself if you try to fight against this man," a man with a sand gourd said as he stood on a tree.

"Why are you picking on a foreign genin Naruto?" Sasuke said as he stood on the tree. 'When did he get here?' Sasuke thought as he saw the man with the gourd look at the scene.

"Gaara why are you here?" Kankuro asked as he looked at Gaara with a scared face.

"Making sure you don't get in trouble yourself… just get back to the hotel so we can prepare for the exam.

"Hai," Kankuro said in a shaky voice as he put his thing back n his back.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Me? I'm just Naruto," Naruto said as he stared at Gaara's gourd. "Did Shukaku tell you where he's from? Because I've never heard of you in the world I've been in," Naruto said getting all three sand gennin to stop in their tracks.

"…I'll definitely fight you in the chunnin exam… mother demands it," Gaara said getting the confused looks from his and Naruto's teammates.

"Sure look forward to it… but isn't Shukaku a guy?" Naruto asked as he turned to leave.

"Mother never specified," Gaara said as he too turned around and walked away.

"Mother? Shukaku? Guy?" Sakura asked putting on a confused face.

"Let's just get going… we already wasted our time by standing here," Naruto said as he walked in another direction.

"Naruto… the schools the other way," Sakura said causing Naruto and Kyuubi to face fault.

"I guess we should get going," Naruto said as he headed the other way.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said as he followed Naruto. "Sakura you're coming right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I am," Sakura said as she went after her two teammates.

"Konohamaru and gang I'll practice with you after the exam if I have time," Naruto said as they went away

"That's a promise Nii-san,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ehh so this is the testing area?" Naruto asked. "It sure is crowded," Naruto said as he looked at the 2nd floor which was guarded by some people.

"You should not take the chunnin exam and just go home," a person in front of the door said.

"At your current skills you won't even make it past the first round," the 2nd one said as they pushed back a familiar green ninja.

"That's unfair," Lee said as he tried to stand up. 

"Life's unfair," the guy said as he looked a the people in front of him. "If you guys think you'll ever become chunnin then you should just give up," the man said as he got ready to defend himself.

"Just let us pass and go up the stairs," Sasuke said only for Naruto to cover his mouth.

"Ahh don't mind him just continue what you're doing," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke up the stairs.

"…" was the reaction of most of the crowd as they saw Sasuke get pulled up by Naruto.

"Lee… Neji lets go now," Tenten said in a whisper as they agreed and went off. "Naruto I see you're here," Tenten said as she walked up to Naruto who was at the door.

"Ah Tenten, Neji and Lee… glad to see you guys will be in the exam," Naruto said as he walked up to them.

"Of course we'll be in this exam my eternal rival," Lee said as he grabbed onto Naruto's hand creating a sunset.

'No not this!!!' Naruto thought as he got hit with a full blast of youthfulness.

"Lee stop it you're killing him and kyu," Tenten yelled as she saw Naruto start to turn white. "Neji do something!" Tenten yelled only to see Neji with his spirit standing above him.

"Help me…" Naruto said as he started to let loose his soul which was coming out of his mouth.

"Hurry pull him out," Tenten said as she pulled on Naruto to get him out.

"I'm saved," Naruto said as his soul flew back into his mouth and he regained his color.

"No my youthful friend what has happened to you?" Lee asked as he stood over Naruto with a sunset scene above him.

"I spoke to soon!" Naruto said as his soul started to go out of his mouth.

'Must get away,' Kyuubi thought as she slowly walked away.

"You're not getting away," Naruto said as he grabbed onto one of her tails pulling her closer to him.

'…must get to exam,' Sasuke thought as he picked up Naruto and Sakura and dragged them into the exam room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm saved," Naruto said as he looked inside the room.

"Baka… you should just stop…" Sasuke said as he looked around to see other people looking at him.

"Sasuke-kun when did you guys get here?" Ino asked as she latched onto him.

"Ahh Ino-pig get off of him," Sakura screamed as she tried to get Ino off of Sasuke.

"No," Ino said as she stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

Meanwhile, "Hey Shino," Naruto said as he looked over at Shino who was standing still over by a corner.

"Naruto… long time no see," Shino said in his usual quiet voice.

"Heh sorry about that I've bust with missions and everything," Naruto said as he scratched his head with his hand.

"So when will the three of us go out again?" Shino asked as Tenten came up to them.

"Probably after this test if Naruto doesn't plan on disappearing again," Tenten said as she grabbed onto both boys shoulders.

"Seems like Sasuke is doing something," Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke to see he was staring at some cards.

"He asked information about you, and Gaara, he just went over the info for Gaara and is starting on yours," Kyuubi said.

"This should be interesting," Naruto said as he went over to see his information.

"Fencer Uzumaki Naruto… He has completed over 20 D rank missions. 1 C-rank mission which turned into an A rank one. His Genjutsu is unknown while his Ninjutsu is most likely B-rank. As for his Taijutsu he specializes in weapons and is currently the only one in this city who can use almost any weapon that is known. He also has a partner which is a kitsune," Kabuto said as he picked up his ninja card.

"So you specialize in collecting information? Interesting," Naruto said as he stepped there.

"Yes and if you'd like to know go after the sound nin's they are a newly formed country so they should be weak," Kabuto said not noticing the 3 sound nin's getting ready to attack.

"Lets go," one of the sound nin's said as he jumped up with the others and attacked Kabuto.

"Nani?" Kabuto said as he stepped back to dodge a hit from one of the nin's.

'Sound,' Kyuubi and Naruto thought as they saw Kabuto fall down and barf.

"What happened?" was murmured throughout the class room before some nin's came in shutting everybody up.

"All right we're having the first part of the Chunnin exam so everyone pick a number and go to that seat," Ibuki said as he motioned for the people to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone knows the test part so I'll be skipping parts of it.

'Kyuubi you know this stuff right?' Naruto asked as he looked at Kyuubi.

'Yes I do… I guess I can give you the answers,' Kyuubi said as he began to fill in the answers.

Tenten

"Heh it seems as if Naruto's got the answers… probably from Kyu," Tenten said as she operated some mirrors which were at the ceiling on the room.

Shino

'Got the answers from him?' Shino asked silently. "Good tell me," Shino said as a fly buzzed over his paper.

Naruto

'tired… time to sleep,' Naruto thought as he put his head down on the paper covering it completely.

'Baka… next time don't spend all day without sleeping,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as she put her head down around Naruto's neck. 'Come to think of if I didn't get any rest either,' Kyuubi thought as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right everyone this is the final question pencils down," Ibuki said. "Now for the final question (Which I forgot how It went) it will determine whether you can ever take the chunnin exam again or not," Ibuki said in a serious voice. put in how the exam question goes with Naruto interfering

"All right everybody… everyone in this room passes," Ibuki said shocking everyone.

"Thought so," Naruto said under his breath

"Well now everyone…" Ibuki said only for something to crashed into the window.

"That was a long wait everyone but now I'm here," a girl's voice said as she put up a sign that said follow me for the 2nd exam. "Now everyone follow me to get to the 2nd exam," the women said as she jumped out the window again letting the people follow her.

"We have a crazy women now…" Naruto said as he held his head.

'It might get better Naruto,' Kyuubi thought as they went to the 2nd exam area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right punks this is the 2nd exam area," the women said as she pointed to a forest behind her. "Forest of death," (I think).

"Doesn't seem that scary," Naruto said out loud without thinking letting him receive a kunai which slashed him across the face. 'fast,' Naruto thought as he felt the presence of the women behind him.

"Oh really… kids such as yourself get killed first," the women said as she licked Naruto's blood which was falling from his cut.

'The only person who gets to touch Naruto that way is me and only me!' Kyuubi thought as she growled at Anko.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on me," Anko said as she pulled out a kunai to get ready to stab the person behind her.

'He's that one person,' Kyuubi thought as she relayed that thought onto Naruto.

"Sorry… but I get upset when someone cuts my hair," the man said as he used his long tongue to pass the kunai back to Anko.

"Alright but next time you do that I'll kill you myself," Anko and went in front of everybody. "Now everybody sign these forms which say that we won't be responsible for your deaths," Anko said as she gave the forms to everybody.

"You know… I can smell the scent of summoned creatures on you," Naruto said as he passed by the long haired ninja.

"You can now? How interesting," the man said as he went away with sweat drops forming on his head for some reason.

'Naruto are you sure that was a wise thing to say to him?' Kyuubi thought to Naruto.

"Well… you're around so I'm not that worried. Besides… all I smelt on him was some gunpowder probably from those little tank guys," Naruto said as he tried to remember what type of monster he was talking about.

'You should just prepare yourself for the exam,' Kyuubi said as she led Naruto away by pulling on him.

'Your right… he couldn't have gotten that far in summoning,' Naruto thought as he went to get the form signed and go into the exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's just go out for now and think of a plan," Naruto said as his team jumped through the trees.

"Sadly I have to agree with you," Sasuke said as he followed Naruto.

"If Sasuke agrees then I'll also," Sakura said as she followed Sasuke closely.

'Naruto coming in from the right it's that snake man,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto who quickly jumped up.

"Dodge quickly!" Naruto shouted as he took off Soul Harmony off from it's usual place, his back.

"Sakura get down," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura and jumped down to the forest floor with her.

"Kyuubi Weapon Defense," Naruto shouted getting Kyuubi who was on his shoulder to glow red before making Naruto's weapon glow red. "Crap," Naruto shouted as he felt a huge blast of wind blow him off the branch he was standing and separate him from his team.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Naruto get blasted back and away from sight.

"Now's not the time to worry about him Sasuke-kun," Sasuke heard a man say before he saw the leaf nin which Naruto had talked to earlier.

"You, what do you want here?" Sasuke asked as he saw the serpentine like man in front of them.

"Want… I want you," the man said in a serious voice.

"KAHHH HENTAI!!!" Sakura screamed as she started to throw kunai's rapidly at the man.

"Ah just stop it," the man said as more of the kunai's came his way. "Stop it…" the man said again as he kept on dodging. "STOOOPP!!!" he screamed as a kunai hit him on his arm. "You'll pay for that," the man said as he reached to his neck to pull on a green crystal. "I summon you summon creature Iron Horse," the man shouted creating a vortex which let out a green mechanical like dog.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the monster in front of him.

"This is my summoned creature Iron horse… the strongest one I can summon which doesn't attack me," the man said the last part silently.

"Who are you?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Orochimaru… now show me how tough you are Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru asked as he moved and the iron horse along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it I got separated," Naruto said as he lifted his sword up and got up from the rubble he was in.

'Well you should watch out since here comes another pain in the butt,' Kyuubi thought to Naruto as she got on all fours letting her tails fan out behind her.

"Ooh a giant snake… Kyuubi Fire enchant," Naruto said getting a hai from Kyuubi who charged Naruto's weapon up with a fire element this time.

'Do you need anything else?' Kyuubi asked as she looked at the giant snake closing in.

"This ought to be nothing… I've fought stronger," Naruto said as he rushed forward to meet the snake. "Volcanic Spiral Strike," Naruto shouted as he jumped forward and started to spin creating some flames that surrounded him as he spun while rushing towards the snake.

'Isn't that overkill?' Kyuubi asked as she saw Naruto go through the snake with ease leaving a burnt mark where Naruto jumped through the snake.

"That doesn't matter… what really matters is getting back to my team and fast," Naruto said as he let Kyuubi climb back onto his shoulder. "Can you give me an Agility boost?" Naruto asked.

'Why do you even ask when you know I'll do it,' Kyuubi said as she glowed a sliver color before the same silver color surrounded Naruto's shoes.

"Hang on tight Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he disappeared creating his own sonic boom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Damn this guy's tough,' Sasuke thought as he went through the same seals as last time. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Sasuke shouted as he shot out a fireball toward the iron horse.

"Stupid such tactics won't work on my summon," Orochimaru said as the iron horse opened up a compartment in front of it before letting out a missile to the fire ball causing a huge explosion which sent Sasuke back.

"Shit," Sasuke said as he flipped backwards to lower the damage from the blast.

"Too slow," Orochimaru said as he appeared in front of Sasuke only to see Sasuke forming some seals.

"Shit… Iron Horse attack," Orochimaru shouted as he jumped away to let his Iron Horse attack.

"Shit," Sasuke said as he tried to form seals quickly.

"Perform your jutsu Sasuke I got this," Sasuke heard Naruto before he saw Naruto in front of him knock the Iron horse away. "Kyu Chain lighting," Naruto shouted causing Kyuubi who was on Naruto's shoulder to release a bolt of lighting at the iron horse.

'Small fry should not even be here,' Kyuubi thought as the iron horse fell towards the forest floor.

"We should finish this," Naruto said as he jumped down and stabbed the iron horse as it was falling. "Wait… don't these usually explode?" Naruto asked as a huge explosion happened knocking Naruto hard into a nearby tree.

'Baka…' Kyuubi said weakly as she fainted also next to Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she saw him falling.

"Crap… Sakura do something," Sasuke said as he went after Orochimaru. 'How did something like this happen?' Sasuke thought as he did his best to defend his teammates.

"Although my summon creature my have been destroyed I definitely won't lose to you," Orochimaru said as he chased after Sasuke in his snake pattern.

'Gotcha,' Sasuke thought as he threw three throwing stars at Orochimaru which started to wrap around Orochimaru.

"Sharingan controlled wires?" (forgot what the name was) Orochimaru asked as he saw the wires wrap around him.

"This is the end," Sasuke said as he finished the seals he was doing, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu," Sasuke said as a huge torrent of flames rushed towards Orochimaru before he was completely covered. "It's over," Sasuke said as he turned around.

"You're perfect," Naruto heard Orochimaru say before he extended his neck and bit Sasuke on the neck. "That is my gift to you," Orochimaru said before he cut the wire and disappeared.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked at both of them. "Not good…" Sakura said as she went over to both bodies and carried them somewhere else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is that boy and why does he know so much about these summons?" Orochimaru asked as he positioned himself inside a tree. "I must find out," Orochimaru said as he contacted Kabuto.

Jounin Lounge

"So who do you think will win?" Kurenai asked as she looked around the lounge with the other jounin.

"I'll put my money on Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Although I have high hopes for Naruto also," Kakashi said.

"Oh favoring someone other then Sasuke? That's was unpredictable," Asuma said as he started to smoke.

"Why is it that you would favor Naruto also Kakashi? I do know that he is strong and all and I have no doubts he will become a chunnin but why choose him?" Gai asked with a regular tone which surprised everyone.

"Well I just found out Naruto's heritage… which I can't believe myself," Kakashi said a bit shocked from both Gai and Naruto.

"So who is he?" Everybody asked in their own tone.

"He's the one who was used for the Kyuubi's container… that's all I will say," Kakashi said getting shocked expressions from everybody.

"Kyuubi!?!?! Then shouldn't that kid be restrained!" Kurenai said as she prepared herself to go out.

"I won't let him harm my student," Asuma said as he pulled out his trench knives and took his cigarette.

"I don't really care for one since he's a strong boy who's full of youthfulness," Gai said confusing everyone.

"Well anyway I think you shouldn't do that Asuma… after all one of your relatives follows him around. As for you Kurenai one of your students Shino has improved greatly especially finding a way to defend himself without his bugs," Sarutobi said as he poofed into the room.

"Hokage-Sama," Everybody shouted before bowing.

"No need everyone… but as I was saying before if you harm one hair on him I will personally harm each and everyone of you," Sarutobi said releasing some killer intent before disappearing.

"Well that was unexpected… my dad defending a demon boy," Asuma said.

"If he goes against my student I'll personally go after him later," Kurenai said.

"That is if you can," Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What should I do now?" Sakura asked as she looked after her two teammates under the tree. One of which had a huge fever because of a mark on his shoulder and one who had serious burns.

In the mind.

"Neh Kyuubi I'm getting bored here," Naruto said as he looked at Kyuubi who sat across from him.

"Well sorry… at least I take better care of my body," Kyuubi said as she berated Naruto.

"Fine… so how much longer?" Naruto asked.

"About 1 more hour," Kyuubi said before Naruto fell asleep. "Good night," Kyuubi said as she grabbed onto Naruto and slept with him.

A/n wow I've been gone for such a long time from this story that I'm actually sorry… well don't worry I'll update… just not as often as before… but don't worry I have the weekdays now to update as long as I don't get caught from my mom. Well for the voting keep voting since the weapons voting will end next chapter since that is when Shino and Tenten will reveal their weapons. Well hope you like this chapter good bye… and

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

P.S. Can you tell me which story you would want me to work on next? Post a review and the stories are on my profile near the bottom before the published ones!


End file.
